Narutoball Z
by omnidestruction5678
Summary: After Sasuke kills Naruto, the kais, and shenron save him by fusing him Kyubbi and Goku together and make the ultimate warrior.Now with a new set of dragonballs and old villians with new powers a new set of z warriors must rise and fight together.
1. Sacred Fusion pt1

Narutoball Z

Hi, everybody this is omni with my first story. This will most likely be a harem. This harem will include Sakura and Tsunade so if you don't like them to bad. Well since I said what I had to say here we go.

Damn thought Naruto as he faced Sasuke with his level 2 curse seal. He was losing a lot of blood from Sasuke chidori going through him nearly killing him. "I kill you dobe" Sasuke said arrogantly as he prepares for his strongest attack. "Sasuke stop this come back to the village" Naruto replied trying to talk some since into his teammate. Sasuke scoffed "Why the hell would I wan to go back. I needed to become stronger and that damn village was holding me back." Sasuke began to grow tried of Naruto talking was getting ready to finish him off. Naruto began to grow angry "So running off with that snake bastard will make you stronger? Look at your self you let him change you that much to become stronger. He only wanted you to get your sharigan. Sasuke began to get angry himself finished with charging chakra in his hand "**DAMMIT DOBE I HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR TALKING PREPARE TO DIE!**" Sasuke screamed as he rushed forward to Naruto with the sounds of millions of birds coming from both hands. Naruto didn't know this technique so when Sasuke called out Double Chidori he didn't have a defense so it went right through to his heart killing him. Sasuke smirked as Naruto fell to the ground "That should teach you a lesson dobe" he said as he flew away to the village of sound leaving behind a dead Naruto.

On another planet:

"Hmm this is very interesting don't you think Goku? Said a giant green Chinese dragon with 2 whiskers and horns formally known as Shenron the earth dragon from the dragonballs. He turn his head to see his friend a man in a orange gi with black spiky hair pointing in different direction with a very angry expression on his face. Shenron saw this and said "Goku calm down." Goku looked up at the dragon and sighed "Sorry Shenron but it just make me so angry that worthless piece of shit killed his own friend for trying to help him." Shenron sighed, " I know it anger me too, but maybe we can save him. I can sense his power it is almost as pure as yours." Goku smiled at this " Yeah, he might be the savior for his planet. Shenron we need his body so we can perform the sacred fusion." Shenron said " Don't worry I sent the Kais for his body. Quickly Goku we must prepare." As they flew off

Well end of my first story please send a few reviews along the way. Well I am out see ya later.


	2. Sacred Fusion pt2

Hi everybody this is omni here with my next chapter would like to thank everyone who reviewed. Thank you

Declaimer: don't own Naruto I wish I did.

On Earth:

Two men were running to where they felt an enormous surge of chakra. These men were a Jounin with a green vest, black pants, and sandals his hair was silver and seem to defy gravity. The man running beside was a sannin who had white spiky hair with a long ponytail and a set of robes. "I think we're getting close to the surge," said the Jounin Kakashi to the sannin Jiriya who said "Yes, I hope Naruto is okay that idiot better not have died." in mock anger. Kakashi nodded praying to him self that the son of the yondaime was okay.

At the battle site:

Two purple men one with long white hair flowing down his back with very weird clothing stood beside the other purple man who had the physical body of a old man with white hair in a mohawk style. "I can't believe that Sasuke son of a bitch did this two his friend." Said the younger one know as Supreme Kai to the Elder Kai as they stood over the body of Naruto Uzamaki. Elder Kai sighed, "I know it is such a same, but I have a question?" Supreme Kai said, "What is that elder?" The Elder looked at him and screamed, "WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING HERE! I SHOULD'NT EVEN BE HELPING GOKU! THAT BASTARD STILL AIN'T GETTING ME MY DATE WITH BULMA**!" **The poor Supreme Kai lost his hearing for a few seconds until he replied "We need him because he is the savior of this planet and we need him for the fusion." The Elder kai sighed before replying, "Fine, but I could still be back on our planet reading my magazine." He thought about them then his I turn into upside down "U" as he giggled and drool leaked out of his mouth. The younger kai sighed before replying "Elder you know how I despise those magazines you read." The Elder glared and said "Hey, any straight man would love those books unless…" he gave the younger kai an accusing look and said " Oh my god your gay!" The younger kai just dropped over and screamed **"I**** AM NOT GAY**!" the older kai just raised an eye and said "What ever you say coughgaycough." "Come on grab the boy and let go." The Supreme kai know he didn't drop but did as he said until two figures came out of the wood. Before they could even say anything the elder kai appeared behind them and bust a bat across their heads leaving huge bumps. The Supreme Kai just looked at him like he grew a extra head and the elder just shrugged his shoulders and said "Hey had to make sure nobody tried to stop us." The younger kai just shrugged and teleported back to their planet with Naruto.

Kai Planet:

Goku and Shenron were waiting for the Kais until they heard a sound and turned around to see the Kais with Naruto over the younger kai shoulder. "About time you guys got here I thought you guys got lost." "Haha very funny Goku. Can we get this fusion over with before Supreme start feeling on Naruto?" Supreme put Naruto on the ground and yelled, "DAMN IT ELDER I AM NOT GAY!" Goku looked at him and said, "So you're finally coming out of the closet." Shenron nodded and said "It about time." The Supreme Kai face faulted and said, "Fuck you guys." The Elder just looked at the others and said, "Come on everyone let stop before we hurt Supreme Gay feeling." Hearing this kai raised his finger. The elder kai ignores this and said "Goku did King Kai bring Naruto soul yet?" Another sound was heard and turned around to see a chubby blue man with a set of robes on with sunglasses completely covering his eyes with antennas on his head with a hat and a halo above him. Beside him was Naruto and he didn't have his injuries from the fight, but he had a halo over his head. Kai saw Goku and smiled and said "Goku it great to see you again! Goku smiled and said "It's great to see you again King Kai." He then looked beside him and saw Naruto and said "Hey you must be Naruto I'm Goku I must admit it was very honorable thing trying to bring that traitor back to the village." Naruto rubbed the back of his head and smiled sheepishly he never really got a compliment back in his village. Naruto said, "Thanks it was really nothing." Goku smiled the kid reminded of him when he was younger "Well Naruto I think its time you met everyone. This is Shenron, Supreme Kai, Elder Kai, and you already know King Kai." Goku said pointing to everyone. A cough was heard and they turn to the older Kai "Now that I have everyone attention let start with the fusion," he looked at King Kai and said "Did you bring the Kyubbi?" he nodded and called out "HERE FIDO HERE BOY!" a beastly roar was heard and a female voice yelled " **DAMN IT YOU FAT BASTARD STOP CALLING THE GREAT KYUBBI FIDO YOU FAT BLUE BASTARD!**" As a red fox appeared sending off waves of killing intent Shenron smirked and said, "Is the great Kyubbi having one of her periods." " Fuck you" replied the Kyubbi. Elder Kai spoke up "Cool down everyone now let me explain the rules of the fusion. With this sacred fusion it allows 3 people to fuse into one being. With our fusion we have 3 parts, Kyubbi ki, Goku power, and Naruto spirit." He held up to earrings like the regular fusion earrings except they had red orbs at the end and put them on Naruto body he then looked at Naruto "Naruto once you have fused you will no longer be able to do anymore ninja moves this is because you need chakra for ninja moves Ki is a upgrade version of chakra and is two powerful for hand seals. Do you still want to go through with this?" Naruto nodded. Elder Kai smiled " Alright let do this Goku, Kyubbi, and Naruto step up. They did as they were told. Shenron began to spend around in a circle around them as the kais held up their hands to the circle while calling out "FUSION". Naruto, Goku, and the Kyubbi turn into glowing ball of light and sunk inside Naruto body. An enormous amount of Ki exploded from the area as a bright light appeared. Shenron stopped spinning and flew back to look at the progress and the Kais put there hands down and saw a man in the middle with red long spiky hair, a black gi with red weights on his wrist, around his waist under, and under the top of his gi, black boots with a red line going down them and go around the top part, and as a last accessory he had red earrings. All the other stared as the young kai said, "What is your name?" the figure smiled and said," My name is Karuko."

End of this chapter. So what do you think of the fusion make sure you leave some reviews


	3. Training pt1

Alright folks this is the third part of Nautoball Z. This is going to be about Naruto new body and also if you want to know where I got Naruto new name I just took the first letter of Kyubbi name and the last two letters in Goku name and add it to Naruto name.

Disclaimer; I am too broke to own Naruto.

P.S: If you're having problems thinking of Karuko just thing of a red haired Goku and Vegeta fusion.

* * *

On Kai planets:

The Kais and Shenron stared in amazement at the new figure standing if front of them.

"Naruto, Goku, Kyubbi is that you?" King Kai asked. The figure smirked before replying " It's Karuko now ya fat bastard." "That's the Kyubbi talking now." "The kai said. Wrong you want to try that again?" said a feminine voice as they turned to see a girl with red hair, wearing a red and white kimono modified to show certain assets like her legs and chest.

King Kai and Elder Kai began to get perverted smile and drooling the Elder kai teleported in front of her saying "Hi, there sexy you know older men are more experienced than younger kids." She smiled seductively as she leaned forward showing her large breast as blood began to leak out of the elder nose.

She then said, " You know what you can do for me?" She said seductively causing more blood to spring as she continued, " You can… get the hell away from me!" as kicked the Elder hard in the nuts causing everyone including Shenron to flinch. The Elder then proceeded to slide off her leg before lying in a feeble position as he held his jewels.

"Okay who are you?" said King Kai as he quickly dismissed any perverted thoughts of the new girl. She looked at him and said, "I'm hurt you forgot about the great Kyubbi that fast ya blue bastard! All of the other males had a shocked expression on their face before the Supreme Kai asked " Kyubbi come your not in your kitsune form?".

Shenron spoke up " I can explain you see during the fusion I asked Kyubbi if she wanted to have her body since only her ki was required for the fusion". Kyubbi then spoke up " I agreed and the thing is that I no longer can transform or use my power, but it was worth it."

"Why did you do that Kyubbi?" asked a confused Karuko. Kyubbi than walked up to Karuko swaying her hips as she put her arms around his neck and said "It easy I wanted to have this body so I can be with my Karuko." As she kissed him on the lipsthey then seperatedboth of them to blush she then continued "You see Naruto I loved you but I never probed around with this feeling since I can never be with you." As she kissed him more passionately.

They then broke apart and Karuko replied, " I love you too Kyu." Kyubbi smiled and said " Kyu I like the sound of that." As they were about to kiss again until they heard a cough and turned around to King Kai "Now that I have your attention Karuko we need to return to earth so we can train you with your new powers."

Kyu shot a glare at the kai for ruining the movement so intense he nearly wet his pants until Karuko gave her a quick kiss on the lips causing her to blush. He then replied "Don't worry we have more time on earth." Kyu smiled seductively and said "I'll hold you to that". As they went through a portal to Earth Shenron made as Supreme Kai had to carry Elder Kai because he still could not fell his legs.

* * *

All right end of chapter 3 the first girl of the harem is here the next one will be female Haku. Also Naruto will be entering the chunnin exam and I already plan on bringing Vegeta back but I need a third person it can be Trunks, Goten, Gohan, or Piccolo so send some reviews. Also I have another idea for a crossover it will be when Naruto, Neji, Hinata, Gaara, and Temari called power rangers: Sacred Force or a Ninja Gaiden when Naruto father and Ryu are brothers and Ryu take in his nephew along with Naruto brother Kratos and train them until Kratos finds the dark dragonblade. I will do both but I just want to know which one you want first so please vote and review. 


	4. Trining pt 2

Hi everybody this is omni with the fourth chapter of Narutoball Z. Female Haku will come into the frame. Also I need your votes for the third member of Naruto team along with my next crossover the poles are"

Teammate

Gohan:1

Trunks: 1

Piccolo: 1

Goten: 0

Next crossover 

Power Rangers Sacred Force: 1

Ninja Gaiden:0

So, come on people send some reviews.

Disclaimer: I am still too broke to own Naruto

On Earth:

Jiriya and Kakashi were just waking up after getting knocked out. "Do you remember what happened to us Jiriya." groined Kakashi.

Jiriya got up and said " I don't know I just remember two purple dudes and the old one hit us with a bat. They then saw a portal open up in front of them Shenron coming out first, Supreme Kai carrying Elder Kai, King Kai followed after them with Karuko and Kyu behind him.

Kakashi and Jiriya just stood there wondering how they did that then Shenron spoke up "I sorry to have to leave so soon Karuko but, I have to get back to the dragonballs."

Naruto did his foxy smile and said, " No problem Shenron catch you later." Shenron then a gold light and the dragonballs appeared and shot off. On instinct, Karuko jumped up and grabbed the four star dragonball.

"Hey why did you do that?" asked a confused Kyu Karuko also confused just shrugged and said, " I don't know it just felt like I had to grab it." King Kai smiled knowing exactly why he grabbed it he then spoke up "Well it been fun Karuko but I have to get back to my planet Supreme and Elder Kai will help you train with that he teleported away.

Karuko looked around and begin to feel anger as he remember that this is where Sasuke his anger then activated his ki and it sent tremors of power off. Jiriya and Kakashi was amazed that this boy could have that much power. Karuko then stopped as he felt a slender pair of arms wrapped themselves around his waist. He knew it was Kyu she then brought her lips to his ear and said, "Don't worry Karuko I'm here I'm here just calm down." Karuko sighed and stopped using his power

Then he turned to Kakashi and Jiriya and said " Hey you two I want you to give the Hokage a message tell her Naruto will return he just need to train do you understand." They both quickly nodded their heads not wanting to mess with someone that strong. Karuko then saw they were still there and yelled " Get going!" they quickly sped off.

Supreme kai then put the elder down since he could feel his legs he then said "Alright Karuko we are going to need to teach you about ki manipulation." Karuko nodded for him to keep going "With ki you can use them to use ki attacks like the ki blast" He then sent some of his ki in his hands creating a yellow ball of it and fired it into a tree blowing it up "Okay Karuko you try." Karuko sent his ki to his creating a red ball and fired blowing up 10 trees.

Karuko spoke up "Yo Kai how come mine is a different color then yours?" Elder explained "You see Karuko every person who have ki have different colors because it reflect their personality since you have a fiery personality your ki is red." Karuko then spoke up "Elder since Goku and I fuse who is protecting his planet?"

The kai and said, "Don't worry we have Goku and his friend descendents Goku Jr. and Vegeta Jr. protecting his planet."

The Kai then went on "Now that we answered your question here is another ki manipulation technique you charge up your ki and send it around your body and it allow you to fly." The kai then use his ki to levitate off the ground and Karuko then did as he did also levitating.

Alright we can cover the rest of Goku moves later on we need to visit Dende." Karuko nodded and picked Kyu up bride maid style and they flew off not noticing a blushing Kyu.

In the Hidden Mist Village:

People were running around screaming it seems that the akatushi had decide to take over the village. Haku and Zabuza along with a couple of ninjas who came to the village to relax were fighting but there were too many for them and they were getting overwhelmed. Haku was fighting against Kisame and was getting a hell of a beating she couldn't use her mirrors because his sword kept draining her chakra when it touch her and her needles was either reflected by his swords and if they reached his skin was too tough to get through.

Kisame then brought his sword across her stomach she barley dodged the attack but he then punched her sending her to the ground he then preceded to pin her their he then said "You want to know something I like to do?" she scowled and said "Watch Jaws while you jack of-" she was silenced as Kisame pushed down harder on her back he then got close to her face and said "Popping cherries." Haku froze she know what he meant he was going to take her virginity that she wanted Naruto to have.

She looked around but I already knew the rest of the fight was in another part of the village. Kisame was getting ready to rip off her kimono she then screamed out while crying "NARUTO" Kisame smirked and said " He can't help you from what I heard that Sasuke kid killed him."

Haku just froze there her love was dead and she didn't even know she lost all hope as Kisame began to remove her clothes as a voice was heard from the sky yelling "LET HER GO!".

Kisame looked up only to be blasted into a wall by a ball of red power. Haku looked up at her savior and saw the kais and Karuko flew down to the ground as he put Kyu down. He then said "Kais go and heal the wounded Kyu go and get civilians to safety I take care of Kisame." As they darted off to do their orders Karuko walked up to Haku who was still wondering who he was as he helped her up she asked "Who are you?" he gave her a foxy grinned and said "I guess I changed a lot it's me Naruto."

Haku nearly fell over thinking _This drop dead gorgeous guy was the cute boy I mate a couple of years ago. _She took a quick looked at his arms and looked at the ground so he couldn't see her blush_ He even have more muscles I wonder what he look like without a shirt. _Hentai thoughts then begin to run through her mind as she blushed.

Karuko was wondering why she was blushing so hard as he heard some rubble moved to see Kisame getting up and stepped in font of Haku. Kisame looked at he and said, "Who the hell are you?" Karuko replied, "It's none of your business but, you wouldn't live long enough anyway." Kisame became outrage and rush forward ready to cut him in half. Karuko just sighed and flicked a finger at the sword breaking it. Kisame was scared as hell and tried to run (keyword tried). Karuko spoke "You know what I hate" Kisame shook his head Karuko then sent his ki to his hand and started the rasegan "I hate people who take advantage of other people. Kisame began to run but it was too late as Karuko shouted out rasegan as it hit Kisame tearing his body into pieces. They then heard a clap of hands and turn to see itachi who said, "Congratulations on beating Kisame let see if you can beat me." Karuko said, "Bring it on." as Itachi charged him.

End of this chapter so come on send in a few reviews and votes.


	5. Training pt3

This is the next part of Narutoball Z I also want to thank everyone who reviewed and here are the poles

Teammate 

Gohan: 3

Piccolo: 2

Trunks: 1

Crossover 

Ninja Gaiden: 2

Power Ranger: Sacred Force: 2

The crossover polls are just the votes for which one I do first

* * *

Karuko watch as Itachi charged at him but it seemed, as he was frozen moving so slow. Karuko then charged at him and punched him sending him into a building.

When Itachi got up and smirked " That was pretty stupid sending chakra into a punch just to hurt me."

Karuko smirked also saying, "I don't have any chakra dumb ass." Itachi thought he was lying and tried to feel the chakra around Karuko but didn't find it. He then activated his sharigan to see if he could copy the blood limit but was surprise to see he didn't find it.

"What are you" Itachi questioned starting to worry. Karuko put his hand up in the victory sign and said, "I am the protector of the weak and the innocent, the savior of the young and the old I am Karuko Uzamaki!" Haku who was still there eyes became hearts as she how wonderful he was.

Itachi decided he had enough of this and performed the hand seals while saying "Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu (Fire release: Grand fireball technique) as he inhaled deeply while letting out a large fireball at Karuko who just smiled before punching it back at Itachi.

Itachi then jumped in the air to dodge it and was about to send shruikens at hi but saw Karuko disappeared. "Why are you hiding are you a coward?" Itachi called out "Naw I just wanted to see how long it took you to find me." Itachi turned to see Karuko smiling he then pulled out a kunai and tried to stab Karuko. Karuko just grabbed Itachi wrist stopping the kunai he then let loose a series of punches on Itachi. He then let go of Itachi and called out dragon rush as red ki surrounded his body.

He then charged at Itachi and upper cut him into the air he then followed letting loose a flurry of kicks and punches .He then punched him again sending him flying he then brought his hand together and sent Itachi flying to the ground. He then charged up his ki blasts and fired. He then floated down and picked up Itachi who wouldn't be waking up for awhile. He put him over his shoulder turn to Haku and said " Do you know where the main battle is?" she nodded and said "It's in town central." He then walked over to her picked her up and said hang on as they flew off.

* * *

End of this chapter the Vegeta and the third member will show up in the next chapter along with the next crossover. So send some reviews 


	6. Training pt4

Hey everyone this is omni with my next chapter of Narutoball Z I have got my votes and will pick the third teammate and crossover.

Teammate: 

Gohan: 10

Piccolo: 5

Trunks: 1

Goten :0

Crossover:

Ninja Gaiden: 10

Power ranger: Sacred Force: 3

Alright the winners are Gohan and Ninja Gaiden probably going to bring piccolo in later on and Power Rangers: Sacred Force expect the next crossover soon.

* * *

Zabuza was fighting off a group of Akatushi members and was starting to get tired but he had to keep fighting to help out Haku. He saw her follow Kisame somewhere else to fight and he didn't know is she was okay. He then sliced another enemy in half and was about to find Haku when someone said, "Look up here." Everyone looked up to see Karuko carrying Haku and a beaten Itachi.

Karuko then throw Itachi to the ground as the akatushi member surrounded him. One of them spoke up and said "God damn Itachi you got knock the fuck out." Itachi mumbled something that sounded a lot like yo mamma. Karuko spoke up "You have seen what I did to him not get out of here before I go medieval on your ass. The Akatushi grabbed itachi and ran for their live.

Karuko floated back to the ground and put Haku down and was immediately covered in kisses by Kyu not noticing the ice-cold glares coming from Haku. The kais, Zabuza then walked up and Zabuza asked, "Who are you stranger?" Karuko gave him a foxy smile and said, "I can't tell you now. Is their anywhere more private?" Zabuza replied, "We could go to Tazuna house." They then arrived at house they went in to find Tsunami, Tazuna, and Inari. Inari was about to attack until he saw Haku and Zabuza and let it slide but held the knife close. Tazuna then spoke up and said, "Zabuza Haku what happened did the Akatushi leave and who are those new fellows."

Zabuza was about to reply when Karuko spoke up " to answer your questions in order the Akatushi left because I beat the shit out of Itachi causing the Akatushi to retreat and this is the Elder Kai, Supreme Kai, And this is Kyu my girlfriend. Kyu then jumped up wrapped her legs and gave him a passionate kiss raising Haku anger a couple more levels. Kyu then broke the kiss because of the need for air.

Karuko blushed and said "Kyu I thought we agreed not in public." Kyu smiled seductively and whined "But Karuko you're just to cute to resist as she rubbed against him. Tsunami and Haku were thinking the same thing. Karuko put Kyu down and continued "I am Karuko but you all know me by Naruto Uzamaki.

Zabuza, Tazuna jaws dropped through the ground as Tsunami wonder what have Naruto been doing while he was gone. Inari just ran up to him and hug him while saying "Brother you came back I knew you wouldn't forget to come. Karuko smiled and said, "I had to come to see my little brother." Tsunami then spoke " Karuko would you and your friends like to stay for dinner?" Karuko nodded

During dinner, Karuko told everyone what happened while he was gone starting from the Chunnin exam to today. Later on when it was time for bed Kyu and Haku shared a room. Zabuza and the kais shared a room. Only leaving Karuko without a place to sleep and Tsunami asked "Karuko you can share my bed." Karuko although gaining a lot of powers also gained Goku cluelessness and agreed.

Tsunami wanted to jump for joy but held it in and left for the bedroom. The Elder Kai then walked up to Karuko and slipped some condemns in his hand and said " Go easy on her." He then laughed and teleported before Karuko could break his neck. Karuko then headed to Tsunami room to see that she had already gotten in bed. He then removed his shirts shoes and wristband and got in too.

In the girl room Haku was about to go to bed when Kyu said, " You like Karuko don't you. Haku looked at her and sighed "I do but he has chosen you as his girlfriend and I will not interfere." Kyu chuckled and said " I share him with you." Haku gave her a puzzled looked and said "Why?" Kyu just smiled and said "Well you see I am the Kyubbi or rather was until I fused my ki with Karuko but before that I was sealed in Karuko. During that time I saw everything that happened and I saw when we first came here I knew you had a crush on him so I am willing to share him." Haku looked at Kyu and said "Thank you." and they both went to sleep.

Later that night moans were coming from Tsunami and Elder Kai had a perverted smile thinking, "_I'm glad I gave him those condemns"_

_

* * *

_

In the morning Tsunami had a blissful look on her face and a red mark on her neck and kept on looking at Karuko with lust in her eyes while Karuko had a embarrassed look on his face. Everyone wondered what was going on between these two except Elder Kai who know exactly what happened.

After breakfast Karuko and the others had to leave Kyu told him about Haku and her sharing him and she was coming too He was glad that Haku decided to come and kissed her on the lips causing her to blush he also told them what happened last night in Tsunami room he expected to be mad but instead they kissed him on the cheeks and said they already knew they then said there good bys and before they left Karuko walked up to Tsunami and gave her a kiss on the lips.

Karuko grabbed Haku and Kyu around the waist and they all flew off with the Elder kai in the lead. They flew for a while until they reached a temple like building suspended in the air. They landed and Karuko asked " What is this place Elder?' Elder Kai replied this s the lookout the home of the guardian of earth." At this a midnight black shot man stepped up wearing a turban and a pair of pants and said, "My name is Mr.Popo he then looked at Karuko and said is this our new savior?"

Elder Kai nodded and said "Is Dende here we need to get access to the Hyperbolic time capsule." "I'm here" said a voice from behind Mr.Popo and out came a green man with antennae robes and a staff. "It is nice to see you again Dende." said the elder kai. "It is nice to see you again kai I heard you need access to the capsule?" "Yes I'm here to train the next protector" Dende nodded and motioned them to follow him. They then walked down a set of steps and as Haku and Kyu got tired Karuko picked them up and put them on his shoulder. After walking for what seemed forever they arrived at a door. Dende open the door to show a room that seemed to go on forever. Karuko said "What are we doing here kai?' The elder turned to him and said, "To train Karuko in this room it have a special power that slow down time and allow a person to train longer for instance training in here for 1 month equal one year of training."

Karuko nodded and Kai turned to ask "Did Vegeta and Gohan arrive yet?' "Were hear ya prune." Said a man with spiky hair that would rival Kakashi wearing a spandex-fighting suit with matching gloves and boots. The person standing next to him wore a blue gi with short spiky hair and they both were 15 years old.

"Is this the kid who fused with dad Kai?" asked Gohan "Yes this is Karuko, Karuko Gohan and Vegeta." Said the kai they nodded at each other e continued." Okay the reason I brought you here to train you all so please step inside." They did so and then the younger Kai said, " Alright Karuko it time for you to recall on Goku's memories you need to do this so you can learn his techniques understand? Karuko nodded "Alright I just want you to go inside your mind and find his memories."

Karuko sat down and begin to meditate he then appeared in a movie theater inside his mind He then watched Goku grow fighting many enemies using different attacks and get stronger.

* * *

Three months later

Karuko opened his eyes to see Haku and Kyu looking at him and he said "Whats up" They smiled and hugged him putting kisses all over his face. Vegeta then walked over to him and said " It about time you woke up we thought you were dead." Karuko smirked and said "Not much can kill me anyway." Gohan then walked up and said "So Karuko learn anything new." He smiled "I learned plenty." He then looked at Elder Kai and said "Elder can we go back to my village and get a chunnin rank."

He smiled "I knew you were going to ask that so I made these." He then gave them headbands with a gorilla on them and said "We need to hurry if were going to make it there to registrant." Gohan then spoke up " Yeah look kicks some ass." The kai held out his hand and they teleported.

* * *

Review please 


	7. Save me from the girls pt1

This is my next chapter for Narutoball Z let see how the Naruto affects everybody.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

Karuko and the others teleported to the front of the gates of Kohano the guards then asked, "Who are you and what do you want?" Elder Kai came up and said, "We just want to come in and sign up for the chunnin exam." The guard raises an eye and said, "What village do you come from?" The Kai was stumped for a few seconds before saying "W come from the village of saiyans." he then turn around giving them a thumbs up.

The other dropped over anime style Kyu then says, "Please don't tell me he think that actually going to work." Karuko shrugs. The guard then says, "The village of saiyans I heard of that place have super strong fighters well go ahead in. The kai nodded and signaled the others to follow others. Karuko, Vegeta, Gohan, Haku, Kyu, and supreme kais jaw dropped as they followed the elder.

Okay Karuko, Gohan, and Vegeta I have a present for he then handed them a device that looked like a laptop except smaller. "What is this Elder?" asked Gohan The Elder Kai explained these are your Capsule Containers or C.C they hold everything from food to money go ahead and see how much money you have" They then opened up their C.C and checked.

"All right I have 70 billion zenie" cheered Gohan Vegeta smirked "You think that's is a lot I have 80 billon zenie" "What! How the hell you get that much" cried Gohan. Vegeta smirked again "Well I participated in tournaments." "Hey Karuko how much do you have" asked Vegeta Karuko calmly replied "99 trillion zenie" Vegeta let out a whistle and said " That's more then me and sissy boy over here" This raised Gohan anger "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING A SISSY." "WHAT MY FRIENDS DO NOT FIGHT ON THIS JOYOUS DAY!" said a voice Karuko and Kyu know very well. "Oh no" sighed Karuko Kyu sighed, "Don't they ever give it a rest." "What are you talking about?" asked Haku who didn't know what is going on.

Haku put her on as the green beast of Kohano came forth. "GAI SENSEI LOOK AT HIS HAIRSTYLE!" said lee as he pointed at Karuko "Waits wrong with my hairstyle" said Karuko in a menacing voice. Lee then said "NOTHING IS WRONG WITH IT PERFECTLY SHOW OFF THE FIRE OF YOUTH DO YOU BELIEVE IN THE POWER OF YOUTH? The gang twitch at the outburst Karuko then replied, "There is no way in hell I am apart of your gay little group."

Gai spoke up "STRANGER THERE IS OTHING GAY WITH THE FIRE OF YOUTH WHY LOOK AT LEE HE BELIEVE IN THE FIRE OF YOUTH AND HE NOT GAY! They all look at lee in his green sweat suit and all said "Dude you are so gay." Lee then broke out in tears " GAI-SENSEI IS IT TRUE DO I REALLY LOOK GAY?" Gai looked at his pupil and said "Lee since everyone thinks your gay I will get 1,000,000 dates in your honor."

Lee then ran toward Gai while calling out

"GAI-SENSEI"

Gai did the same

"LEE"

"GAI SENSEI"

"LEE"

They then met in a hug with a ocean cliff background which happen to tick Vegeta off he then blasted them away sending them flying everyone looked at Vegeta who just shrugged and said "What they were getting on my nerve." Gohan sighed as he said, "Vegeta and I are going to look for those freaks while you register us" he then dragged Vegeta away who was cursing like a sailor. Haku and Kyu then put on their cutest faces as they approached Karuko and said "Karuko-kun can we please hold some money for shopping?"

Karuko was about to say no when they both activated their puppy eye jutsu and drew Karuko in they asked again " Karuko-kun please let us hold some money" as both of their lips quivered and they eyes watered Karuko sighed and gave them 30 billion zenie. The girls cheered and gave Karuko a kiss on the cheek and left. The elder kai spoke up "Well Karuko I am going to the hot spring to see what these girls are hiding he then let out a perverted giggle and left. Supreme Kai sighed, "I better follow him" as he followed the elder.

Karuko just shrugged and walked to the hokage tower _I bet Tsunade Oba-chan is going to be real surprised to seem me_ he thought

* * *

In the Hokage Tower:

The ladies of Kohano meeting was held today this included Sakura, Hinata, Kurenai, Anko, Ino, Temari, Tsunade, and, Shizune. The girls were talking about men while Tsunade and Hinata were sulking it been 3 months since Jiriya and Kakashi told them he was training but he still didn't even bother to send a letter they would have sulked the entire meeting if their friends didn't get them to drink causing them to forget about Naruto for awhile.

Naruto was near the tower he then he was being followed by a group of girls he tried to see he was correct he walked up some they sped up he stepped up more they followed. Karuko then broke out into a run and the girls ran too unfortunately they were not as fast and he got away. He then entered the Hokage tower but he didn't see anyone so he used his power to sense Tsunade and find out see was up one level he walked up the stairs and came up to a door.

* * *

The meeting:

"Come on Tsunade stop sulking for once and lets go to a club," said Anko Tsunade looked at her before sighing " I can't stop sulking Anko I just cant get my mind off Naruto his charm how he always helping people the muscles under his shirt" Kurenai then smirked before saying "well well girls it seem like the hokage have a crush on Naruto. Tsunade was about to answer when Karuko entered the room he looked around and saw Tsunade and rushed up and hugged her while saying "Oba-chan it great to see you again."

Tsunade would have knocked him into next year if see wasn't in the hug "Can you let me go" see said. He let go when Anko came right in his face and said "How about you give me a hug sexy." Karuko begin backing up as Anko followed him "Well you see the hug was only for Tsunade." Not noticing Shizune locks the door. Hey Tsunade it look like you have a boy toy." Said Temari she then continued, " You mind if we share him. She finished with lust in her eyes.

Now Karuko know he needed to get out of their as the girls approached like a predator chasing his prey. He reached the door as he tried to open the door but to his dismay it was locked. Anko then shoved her hand into his pants causing him to blush Anko then said "Forget the club girls this boy right here is perfect as she continued to fill on him. _I am so_ _screwed_ thought Karuko

* * *

Hi everybody i have another crossover for you which one do you want Mortal Kombat or Bloody Roar so send some damn reviews 


	8. Save me from the girls pt2

Hey everybody this is omni with my next chapter of Narutoball Z it will show how Karuko escape the girls also here the polls:

Mortal Kombat: 2

Bloody roar: 2

The votes are going to continue for 2 more chapters so get them in.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Karuko was in a jam he just got in the village and women were lusting for him and not to mention that Anko was still feeling on his member, and to add on to that he was surround by girls that wanted a piece of him.

Thinking quickly Karuko sayed "I can't do this I have girlfriends." Anko smirked and said "So what they probably won't mind sharing you." .Karuko smell something in the air and quickly recognized it as alcohol _Damn_ he thought _the girls are all drunk I hope Gohan and Vegeta are doing better. _

_

* * *

_

With Gohan and Vegeta:

They were flying above a forest looking for the green beast of Kohano when Vegeta spoke up "Question why the hell are we doing this?". Gohan looked at him and said, "We are doing this because your dumb ass had to hoot them.". Vegeta was about to say something when they saw a tower of smoke.

Deciding to check it out they flew closer when they got there they saw Gai and Lee tied up hanging over a boiling pot of water surround by cannibals. When Lee saw them he cheered 'GAI-SENSEI ARE SAVIORS HAVE COME TO RESCUE US.". Unfortunately this also alerted the cannibals of Gohan and Vegeta. Deciding not to waste their energy they shot a couple of ki blast knocking them out.

Vegeta then flew up to them and cut the rope Gai then said, "LEE LOOK OUR FRIENDS HAVE MASTERED THE FLAME OF YOUTH THEY CAN FLY AND SHOOT OUT THINGS OUT THEIR HANDS". Vegeta growled, "I don't need the flame of youth to fly and shoot blast because I am a sai-". Gohan quickly intervened "He have a bloodline that let us do all that Karuko and I have it too.

Gai raised one of his fuzzy eyebrows but decided to let it go he then remembered his challenge and said LEE WE MUST HURRY BACK TO KOHANO SO I CAN GET 1,000,000 IN YOUR HONAR Lee nodded and they rushed off. Gohan and Vegeta wondered what the hell happened but dismissed it and flew back to Kohano.

* * *

In Kohano:

Karuko decided to make a run for it so he used his strength and blow the door out. Then while the girls were shocked he broke out into a run. Anko saw that he was gone began to chase after him and the other girls followed leaving behind Tsunade and Hinata. Once Karuko got outside he checked to see if anyone was watching. Satisfied that no one was paying attention he kicked off flying into the forest.

The girls just got outside and looked around for him but couldn't find him "Damn we lost him." said Tenten. Sakura spoke up "We probably could find him if we split up." Anko then smirked "Why would we waste our time doing that when we can have someone do the work for us."

She then indicated Kakashi and the boys sitting at a café they other girls also smirked as they walked over there. When they got over there Anko said cheerfully "Hi boys we need you to do something for us." Kakashi raised an eyebrow along with other boys and Kiba spoke up "What do you want."

Temari spoke up "We need you r help on capturing the new stud in town." Shikamaru spoke up and said "That sound too troublesome to even bother with." The other boys nodded. The girls then began to get annoyed with the boy's attitude and they all released a strong killing intent scaring the boys. Tenten spoke up "Now you are going to find the new guy right."

The boys nodded and Kiba said 'Do any of you have the scent of the new guy?" Anko raised her hand to Kiba and said, "I do!" Kiba dog walked up and smelled the hand and then began to set off for the woods while the other boys followed.

Ino spoke up "What do we do now." Kurenai said, "Easy we just relax and let the boys take care of the work." .The girls sat down at a table and just relaxed as they thought about ways to have fun with Karuko.

* * *

In the Forest:

The boys were following Kiba dog when they reached a tree that Kiba dog was barking at. Neji said "Hey Kiba is something wrong with your dog." Kiba turned around and said "Of course not there must be something up there."

Then at the words Karuko floated down on the ground he yawned and said 'Do you guys think you can keep it down im trying to sleep." Kakashi turned to him and said, "You must be the guy the girls are after." Karuko paled at this "You need to come back with us."

Karuko sighed "I am not going back to that village to be the girls boy toy, so if that all you had to say you can leave.". Neji said, "You are coming with us or else we'll force you.". Karuko smirked "Then you are going to have to drag me back." He then went into a fighting position as the boys got into theirs. Asuma spoke up "Fine then, but don't cry when we hurt ya." They all charged at Karuko.

* * *

Alright what do you think? Also I am thinking about brining in people that remind Gohan and Vegeta of bulma and videlle for their part of the romance so read and review 


	9. I am Naruto

Hey everybody this is Omni with my next chapter of Narutoball Z here are the polls:

Mortal Kombat: 3

Bloody Roar:3

Disclaimer :I do not own Naruto

Karuko just stood still as the males attacked Asuma reached Naruto and had a fist connect but Karuko didn't flinch. Instead he grabbed the fist and throw Asuma into a tree knocking him out. Kiba then had his dog turn into a copy of him and they charged.

Karuko yawned and rose up his hands and block their attacks he then hit them in their stomach with ki attacks sending them into a tree. He then saw Neji hiding in a tree with Chouji and looked and saw Shikamaru. He then noticed that the trees were creating shadows and he knew what was about to happen

He remembers one of Goku techniques and put his hands to his head as he said "Solar flare." And blinded Shikamaru and he rushed forward punching him into a tree. Neji and Chouji decided to rush while he was distracted Chouji then transformed into a giant human ball and Neji was behind him sent some chakra to his foot and kicked Chouji like a soccer ball at Karuko.

Karuko let Chouji get closer before kicking him back at Neji knocking them both out from the attack. Karuko then moved his head to the side to avoid a chidori created by Kakashi. He then performed an uppercut and before Kakashi got away he grabbed his foot and spun around throwing Kakashi into Shino who was about to attack. To make sure they were down he shot a couple of blasts at them keeping them down.

Shino then jumped up using his bugs as a shield to absorb most of the damage and sent a swarm of bugs at Karuko. Karuko sighed and raised both hand and shot off a stream of ki power at the bugs destroying them. Before Shino could counter Karuko appeared behind him and knocked him out.

Karuko dusted off his hand and smirked "I thought I could get a decent fight out of you guys I am disappointed." Letting some of his saiyin side show. He then flew up and grabbed some vines and tied them up and flew to the hospital and dropped them off.

He then used his chakra to send a message to the Gohan, Vegeta, Elder, Supreme, and his girlfriends. He then searched for the Anko chakra and found her and the rest of the girls and flew there.

* * *

With the girls:

Shizune was starting to get ticked off "Where the hell are they? We sent them off 50 minutes ago." As she said this Karuko floated down in front of them and said, "Follow me." And walked to the hokage tower as the girls followed when he got there e saw Tsunade and Hinata sitting there sulking.

Karuko looked at them and said "You guys sat in here the entire time?" Tsunade and Hinata nodded and began to sulk about their Naruto-kun. Gohan and Vegeta then walked into the room followed by Gai and Lee and said "What ups." Supreme kai teleported into the room with Jiriya and said "What do you need?"

Gohan looked at him and said, "Where is Elder Kai and who the old man?" Supreme sighed and said, "Well let see…

* * *

_Flashback:_

_Elder Kai was getting comfortable as the girls came in to the springs Supreme lied down beside him and said "Elder I don't think this is very wise." Elder snorted and said "Shut up Supreme Gay."_

_Supreme was about to yell until a hand covered his mouth and a man with white hair said "Be quiet you do not want them to find us." Elder looked at him and said "Thank you" as the girls began to undress showing there perfect bodies._

_Elder and Jiriya began to have nose bleeds as they breathed heavily unfortunately Jiriya began to suffocate the young kai with his hand. The young Kai then sucked in some of Jiriya hand meat and bit hard causing Jiriya and cried out in pain._

_The ladies looked that way and said "Who there?" Jiriya said "Quick scramble." But the kais felt Naruto message and the young kai teleported with Jiriya. The elder was about to teleport except he slipped in some mud and fell in the springs. _

_When he looked up he saw a very angry Kyu and Haku the kai became nervous and said "Hi there girls." Haku started off "Elder" as she raised her fist Kyu continued "you" they then yelled in unison "PERVRERT" as they hit him so hard they knocked him into next year.

* * *

_

The others looked at him and he said "Don't worry he'll be back next Tuesday." A voice behind them said, "Next Tuesday is to soon." As Haku and Kyu walked in kissing Naruto. Jiriya spoke up "Okay now that everyone hear why did you bring us here stranger." Anko spoke up "Yeah and what did you do to the boys?

Karuko sighed and said, "There in the hospital but on to important news I wanted to tell you Naruto back." At hearing this Tsunade and Hinata jumped up and said, "Where is he?" Karuko smirked and said, "You're looking at him Oba-chan." He then pulled out the necklace and showed it to them.

At seeing this Tsunade and Hinata jumped up and hugged Karuko crying Tsunade then looked at him and said, "Why didn't you bother to call us Naruto or tell us your okay?" Karuko said "Im sorry Oba-chan and it Karuko I was fighting Sasuke."

He then told them what happened to him and about his power everyone who didn't know the story had a new hatred toward Sasuke. He then turned to Supreme Kai and said "You guys where are we going to stay my apartment is too small for all of us."

At hearing this Hinata quickly said "You can stay with me Karuko we have plenty of room at my place." Karuko gave her a foxy smile that caused her to melt "Thank Hinata I appreciate it." The others thanked her and Hinata lead them to her place causing the girls to feel a newfound hatred for her.

* * *

What do you think review. 


	10. Chunnun Exam pt 1

Hey everybody this is omni with my next chapter of Narutoball Z It will show how the saiyans train and some old villains from the dragonball Z universe. So here we go.

Disclaimer :I do not own Naruto.

* * *

At the Hyugga Mansion:

Hiashi was sitting down reading the paper when he older daughter came bursting through the door with Karuko, Vegeta, Gohan, Kyu, Supreme Kai, and Haku. Hiashi saw his daughter come in and the first thing he noticed was Supreme Kai he then got and grabbed a shotgun from under the chair and cried "DIE ALIEN SCUM!" as he began to shoot.

Karuko trying to stop everyone from getting hurt rushed forward and threw a punch that didn't connect but the force sent Hiashi into a wall knocking him out. As he did this a couple of members from the clan rushed in and saw Hiashi embedded in a wall and Karuko still with his fist out. They were about to attack when a two women and a male came out of the crowd and said, "Halt."

The figures were Hinata mother, Hanabi, and Neji they saw the situation and looked at Hinata and said, "What happen?" Hinata sighed. She then said, "Well you know how dad got freaked out by the Wars of the World?" They nodded. She continued "You also know he trigger happy right?" The others nodded. She said, "Well when daddy saw my friend Supreme Kai" She pointed to him "He thought aliens finally came to take over the world."

The others believed as her mother sighed and said "Okay you two take him and put him in his room and give him his happy pills." The two nodded and grabbed Hiashi and left she then looked at Hinata and said "Alright Hinata bring your friends into the dining room there probably hungry."

At hearing this Karuko, Vegeta, and Gohan were off the other sweat drop as they followed. When they got there they saw Karuko, Gohan, and Vegeta with a mountain of food and eating quickly. Hinata and her family members jaw hit the floor as they ate while Kyu, Haku, and Supreme Kai just shrugged.

* * *

Later on:

Hinata and Neji were showing the others to there room when the last person was Karuko Hinata said "Well Karuko were out of rooms so you're going to have to share one with me." Neji was about to say something, but was shut up by the glare she gave him. Karuko shrugged and said, "Lead the way." Hinata was about to jump for joy, but held it in and dragged him away.

When they got to Hinata room she went to the bathroom to change while Karuko took off his shirt and pants. When Hinata came in she said, "What do you think?" Naruto turned around and his eyes bulged Hinata was only wearing a pair of black lacy pantie with no bra showing she really did grow over the time he was gone. Hinata giggled and saw Karuko erection along with his muscles and could feel a nosebleed coming she shook it off and dragged him to the bed and snuggled up against him. She looked at him and said "Night Karuko." Karuko smiled and said "Night Hinata" as they went to sleep while during Hinata dream she was riding Karuko as he rubbed her breast causing her to scream his name.

* * *

One week later:

Elder Kai came back and he started Karuko, Vegeta, and Gohan on there training her first gave them new weight that not only weight a ton but it cost them more ki when using attacks. He also taught some of Goku attacks to Karuko so he knew they were ready.

Later that night Karuko couldn't sleep so he went outside when he saw Haku sitting on the grass looking at the stars. Karuko smiled and snuck behind her and wrapped his arms around her and said "What are you doing out here?" Haku smiled and leaned against him and said "Just watching the stars it something I always did when me and Zabuza traveled."

Karuko smiled and said, "You miss him don't you?" Haku said, "He was like a older brother to me he told me about the stars and told me it would be nice to touch them." Karuko thought about something and grinned. He then turned Haku around and picked her up and started to fly Haku looked at him and said, "What are you doing?".

Karuko smiled at her and said, "I have something I want to show you." After a few minutes of flying he landed in front of a pond. He then motioned her to come with him and pointed at the pond. She looked down and gasped in the water was the stars reflection Karuko looked at her and said ""This a place I found when I was younger I only tell people I love about this place." He then waked to her. He wrapped his arms around her and said, "I love you Haku." as he kissed her passionately causing her to melt into the kiss.

After a few minutes of kissing Karuko picked Haku up and flew toward the Hyugga Estate he snuck her into her room and put her in bed. When he was about to leave Haku grabbed Karuko arm and said "Karuko could you stay with me?" Karuko smiled and nodded and removed his shirt and boxers and snuggled against Haku and said, "Love you Haku." Haku smiled and said, "Love you Karuko."

When morning came Hinata went around looking for Karuko and went pass Haku room and saw her in his arm well Hinata anger rose but decided she would get him for herself. Karuko and the others arrived at the place where the exam was being held when Karuko looked at Hinata and said "Good Luck." He was expecting a smile but received a hate filled glare. She then stomped away to her teammates leaving Karuko wondering what happened.

Karuko was about to ask what he did when he felt three familiar Ki signature he looked where they came from and saw a boy with a bald head wearing a brown and black shirt with a pair of black pants and boots. The next one had a black and yellow short, spiky hair that reached his shoulders with black pants and boots. The last one had green hair that had two strands sticking up like antennas wearing a brown cloak with a blue gi with a red belt and brown boots.

They all shared glance when the other group walked away and Vegeta spoke up "I know them from somewhere but I cant place it." Gohan said "I know do you think they crossed universe.". Karuko spoke up I know but we might want to hurry to take the exam." They nodded and walked off.

* * *

Alright the plot is coming together I bet you cant name all three of the villains I brought back so send in some reviews. 


	11. chunnin exam pt2

Hello everyone this is omni with my next chapter of Narutoball Z this one will unmask my mystery characters so let go.

Disclaimer :I do not own Naruto or Dragonball Z

* * *

At the chunnin exam:

Karuko, Vegeta, and Gohan waited for the written exam to start when Ibiki poofed inside the room and said "Alright welcome to the written exam the only way to the next part of the exam you have to answer the entire test." As he glared at Karuko who just shrugged his shoulders. Seeing everyone understood the rules he said "Began." Everyone grabbed the pencils and began to write.

30 minutes later:

Ibiki raised his hands and said, "Time hand in your papers and wait for the next set of instructions." The teams handed in their papers." Ibiki looked over the papers and said "Teams 15,16,17 and18 you are out." The teams grunted and left. The teams left were Karuko team, Hinata team, Neji team, team 14 who were the new kids Ino Chouji and Sakura were promoted to chunnin a while back.

The teams waited until a ball came through the window and Anko emerged she took a look around and saw Karuko and smiled "Karuko will you please come with me for a second." as she walked in the hall. Karuko shrugged before following her. When they were far enough so know one can here them Anko turned around and smiled "Karuko you know I can help you out with the chunnin exam right." as she traced her fingers on his chest. Karuko raised an eyebrow and looked at her "You can what could you do to me." Anko smirked and said "I could rig the tournament make it where the other team is poisoned." as she smiled at him.

Karuko looked at her and said "Wait a second Anko isn't that sabotage?" Anko smirked at him "So what you wouldn't want to waste your times on weaklings like them all you have to do in return is just do something for me." as she continued to trace her fingers on his chest. Karuko grabbed her hand and glared at her and said "What a second you think I would stoop that low so I can become a chunnin?" Anko shuddered and said "Well you see I wa-" she was cut off when Karuko raised his hand

Karuko looked at her and said, "I don't know who you think you are Anko but it is against my nindo and my saiyan honor t ever try and cheat in a battle." Anko looked away as Naruto let his saiyan side show. Karuko then let go of Anko wrist and turned his back to her "I actually thought you had some honor but I guess not." Anko fell to the ground and said "Karuko wait" Karuko turned around and glared at her and said, "Save it don't waste my time anymore." As he walked back to the where his teammates were.

Anko looked back at is retreating form and broke down in sobs thinking see lost her chance with Karuko. Karuko walked back into the main room Gohan looked at him and said, "What happened?" Karuko glared at him and sad "Nothing happened and mind your own damn business." Gohan looked at him and said, "Okay Mr. sensitive." as they waited for Anko. When Anko walked in the room you could tell see was crying from her bloodshot eye and that her usual charisma seem t have disappear. See then said in a depressed voice "Okay you will have three on three matches you do not have to have all of your teammates fight the match ups are: Team Hinata against Team 14 Team Karuko against Team Neji. The match will be in 2 days being prepared." Anko finished as left.

The teams walked out to the front of the building when Haku and Kyu jumped into Karuko arms and Kyu said "How did you do honey?" Karuko smiled at them and said "It was pretty easy what have you all been doing today." Haku smiled at him and said, "We did a little shopping and want show you but you need to fly there." Karuko shrugged before flying off followed by Vegeta and Gohan.

After flying for a while Haku pointed to a mansion and had them land in front of it. Vegeta looked at the girls and said "Nice house girls but where the hell are we staying because I know as god as hell im not sleeping on no god damn ground." The girls smiled and said "this is our home." The boys jaw dropped. Karuko looked at the girls and said "Girls how much did this cost?" having a bad feeling about the price.

The girls looked at him and smiled nervously and said, "Come on you all let take a look at the house." As the girls walked into there home and the boys followed. The boys jaw dropped in the living room was a giant plasma TV in the living room under it was a playstaion 3, an Xbox 360, and a Nintendo wifi. It had white couches and surround sound. It had a fully stocked kitchen with plenty of raman and everything they could want.

Karuko had a sinking feeling in his in his wallet and said "Kyu Haku how much did this all cost?" the girls smiled sheepishly and said "Well it cost 300,000,000,000" Karuko yell of outrage could be heard throughout the village.

* * *

In another part of town:

Team 14 were sitting around talking when the bald head one said "Hey you guys can we please drop the disguises they are a waste of time." The one with antennas nodded and let loose a huge amount of ki and resume their normal forms .The baldhead one grew taller and a moustaches while the one with the spiky hair grow taller along with his hair. The third one change the most his hair melted back into his skull and his skin became green and he had antennas.

The baldhead one smirked it feel good to be back in this form huh Radditz? Radditz smiled and said, "What do you think Lord Slug?" as he turn to the namek. Lord Slug smirked "I agree with Nappa I like being back in my original form pretty soon we can destroy those saiyans and take over this planet as his eye showed a evil glint. The other nodded this village didn't know what they were in for.

* * *

In Sound village:

Orochimaru was taking care of paper work when Sasuke waked in the room Orochimaru looked at him and said "What do you want Sasuke." Sasuke looked at him and said, "When do we attack Kohano I ready to destroy that village now." as he clenched his fist. Orochimaru smiled at his apprentice "Soon Sasuke we attack during the chunnin exam when everyone distracted." Sasuke nodded and left. Orochimaru smirked "Sasuke don't even need to worry pretty soon his body will be mine and I will be unstoppable.

Okay what do you think also do you think I need to add girls like Kin, Tayuya, Yugao, and Hana. Also what do you all think about A Naruto Daredevil crossover and Naruto spider man? Oh if you all like my story check out the phantom hokage story they are very good so go take a look he also have a poll for his story Dragon of Konahkagure he is on my favorite well omni out.


	12. chunin exam pt 3

Hi folks this is omni with my next chapter of Narutoball Z okay I want to know if I should bring back Videlle and Bulma for Gohan and Vegeta.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto own Naruto or Dragon ball Z:

* * *

Karuko woke up with a smile on his face he looked to his side and saw the naked forms of Kyu and Haku by his side he smiled at the memory of at night.

Flashback:

Karuko was laying in his bed in his boxer ticked off by how much money Kyu and Haku spent last night. He was about to go to sleep when a knock on his door interrupted him he said, "Who is it?" Haku said "It us." Karuko said, "Come in." the girls waked in the room with robes on. Kyu said "Were sorry about spending a that money Karuko." Haku said "That why we intend to make it up to you." as they let there robes drop showing there nude body.

Karuko said, "You don't have to do this." as the girls pushed him back on the bed. Kyu smiled seductively and said "No we want to do this I haven't had anyone in years so im horny and I want you." as she kissed him forcing her tongue in his mouth as she stroke his member. Karuko shrugged and kissed Kyu back as he inserted a finger into Haku cit causing her to moan in pleasure. Position so Karuko was licking Kyu as Haku rode his massive member.

End of flashback:

Karuko smiled not knowing that a perverted old kai had recorded the entire thing elder "I know putting cameras in that boy room would make me money. As soon as I se to porno tapes of him and the girls I'll be rich."

* * *

Later on:

They all got up and headed to the chunnin exam where the other teams were except Kiba was gone waiting Ibiki came in "I will be referee since Anko is not feeing well." Karuko frowned at this "Did my words hurt her that bad." when jounin came in. He said "Karuko we need you at the hokage monument Anko said see will commit suicide if you don't come." Everybody jaw dropped.

Karuko sighed as he left the building and took fight going to the Hokage monument.

* * *

At the Hokage Monument:

Anko was at the edge of the monument with Tonton in his hand and rope tied to a crying Kiba tied to her foot. Tsunade was trying to reason with her "Come on Anko you know you don't want to do this." Anko looked at her and said "Yes I d if Karuko don't love there is no reason to live." as she took a step back

Shizune then appeared in tears "Anko if your going to jump at least let go of Tonton he a baby." Kiba heard this and said "Im here to." but everyone ignored him. Tsunade then said "Why do you have Kiba tied to your leg anyway?" Anko glared at Kiba and said "He made a pass at me yesterday and I hate dogs so he can die too." As Kiba wished he stayed away from this crazy person. Shizune said "Why do you have Tonton?' Anko said "Easy this bastard pig ate my dumpling so he die too."

Kiba sighed and saw Akamaru "You came to save me my oya pet." as he cried tearsof joyAkamaru looked at him and pulled out a sign that read Hell no I hope you die for not feeding me I hope you burn in hell bitch. Karuko then came followed by rookie nine and said "Anko you have to stop this it crazy." Anko looked at him and said, "I'll stop only If you agree to be my boyfriend." as she stared at him.

Karuko sighed and said "Anko I really don't want you to be my girlfriend." Anko smiled and said "Okay." And jumped off the cliffs with a screaming Kiba and Tonton. "TONTON!" Shizune screamed. Karuko was about to go after them when Shino held his hand out "I will say them." He then began a slow run with dramatic music. Gohan whispered to Karuko and sad "Why is he running so slow?" Karuko shrugged Hinata then screamed "SHINO HURRY YOUR BUG INFESTED ASS UP."

Shino ran in normal speed and ripped off his clothes showing a superman outfit when Vegeta said "Don't tell me he going to-." Shino then said "Up Up and away." as he jumped in the air before dropping to his doom. Everyone sweat dropped Karuko said, "I handle it." as he jumped off the cliff and began to fly.

He saw Anko and wrapped his arms around her waist and stopped her decent and said "Anko you can't do this." Anko glared at him "why should I listen to you I loved you since the first chunnin exam but you don't care." Karuko looked at her and said "what?"

Anko looked at him and said "I loved you since the first chunnin exam I knew you had the Kyubbi in you and I admired that. You were strong and that attracted me too you when I heard about your disappearance and I thought something happen to you."

Karuko watched as a coupe of tears escaped Anko eyes and he said "Im sorry Anko I never know." Anko looked at him and said, "So that mean you be my boyfriend." As her eye turned into puppy dog eyes "Karuko shuddered and said "Okay." Anko squealed. She then said, "Karuko could you dead rid of the deadweight on my leg. Kiba heard this and said, "Come on Naruto you my dog dog don't let that crazy bitch tell you what to do." Anko sighed ands said "I hate to use this but puppy eye no jutsu." as Anko eye grew big and soft with tears at the edge. She then said "Now Karuko Kiba." Karuko sighed and said "Sorry Kiba." As he shot the rope that held Kiba and said "Happy."

She nodded and said "Okay well let go then lover boy" as she kissed Karuko on the lips. Karuko nodded as he few up and landed with the others Eider saw how Anko was holding Naruto as she et go of Tonton who ran to Shizune and said "That my boy Karuko got another girl on your arm that my boy playa pimp." Karuko sighed as he saw Kyu and Haku come up behind him. He then said, "That right Karuko control your bitches." At hearing this Haku, Anko, and Kyu said, "What you call us!" Elder saw the girls come at him.

Elder tried to explain when Anko said "I take care of him." She then smirked as she brought her leg back and kicked the kai in the nuts hard. All the males shudder as they heard a squishing sound. The elder lay on the ground as he realized he just became a one egger Anko said, "If you call me or any of Karuko girlfriends a bitch again I'll rip your last nut off and shoved it down your throat." she then turned to Kyu and Haku and said "Hi there my name is Mitarashi Anko im Naruto new girlfriend." Kyu smiled and said "Hi there my name is Kyu and this is Haku hey after you finished with the chunnin exam you want to go shopping." Anko nodded and everybody left while one girl was seething in anger.

* * *

Back at the chunnin exam:

Anko waked up and said, "Okay listen here is the match up Team Neji against Team Karuko. Team Hinata against team 14." Hinata and Kiba nodded while Shino gave a twitch sine he still couldn't feel his legs when he hit ground after jumping off that cliff. Anko said "Team Karuko and Team Neji report to the battlefield oh good luck Karuko-kun." as she blows a kiss to him.

* * *

On the battle field:

Team Neji were waiting on the filed while Team Karuko was playing Rock-Paper-Scissors to see who fought. Vegeta, Karuko, and Gohan had a grim expression on their face Vegeta said "Ready?" the others nodded they then said, "rock paper scissors." Gohan and Vegeta drew rock while Karuko held out a finger. Gohan said, "What the fuck is that." Karuko smirked and said, ""It is dynamite it beat everything." Vegeta growled "What that not even a real item!" Karuko smirked and said "Yes it is it in the rulebook." as he pulled out a red book. Gohan and Vegeta read it when they finished it didn't say anything and Vegeta roared "THAT BASTARD LIED!" and looked and saw Karuko on the field giving them a raspberry.

Vegeta roared "I KILL YOU." When Kyu came up and hit him with a rolled upped and said "Bad Vegeta behave." Vegeta was about to attack when Kyu held out a box with a gorilla on it and said, "If you behave Vegeta you get a saiyan snack." Vegeta then turned into a chibi with big eyes a monkey tail and jumped for it. Kyu smiled and said, "Here you go chibi-Vegeta." as she gave a saiyan snack to him and smiled as he cheered.

The referee said, "You know the rules for the fight so began. Lee removed his weights and seems to disappear to everyone eye but not Karuko he sighed as he held up a hand and stopped the kick he smirked as he grabbed Tenten wrist as she tried to cut him with a sword. Neji rushed forward seeing an opening and said " Hakke Kusho (Eight trigrams empty palm)." As he thrust his palm out causing Karuko to stumble back as he let go of Tenten and Lee.

Lee then took this turn to attack and said "Konoha Daisenpu (Konoha hurricane)." As eh leapt in the air with both legs and spun in the air. Karuko saw this and held up an arm to counter but did not dodge the second kick as it him in the side sending him flying. Tenten then placed two scrolls on the ground and said "Soshoryu (Twin Rising dragon) as she summoned her weapons and watched them impale Karuko.

She then pulled out two bombs and throws them causing a huge explosion. Lee saw this and said "Tenten you killed Naruto." Neji raised his fist and said "You bastard!" they then looked at each other and said "We watch way too much South Park." Not noticing Tenten on the ground crying muttering she killed Karuko. The referee came up and said since Karuko is most likely dead Team Neji -." "Wait a minute." came from the smoke.

They looked and saw Karuko rise from the smoke and said "The match not over." Neji backed up and said, "This is not good." Karuko then said "Kaio-ken" as he body was covered in a red ki and ripped off his shirt he then rushed toward Lee and said "Kaio-ken attack." as he punched Lee into the air. He then flow up and smashed Lee down and teleported to the ground and caught him with one hand and throw him to the ground.

He then turned to Neji and said "Your next." Neji scowled and said "Eight Trigrams sixty four palms." As he rushed at Karuko said "Hasshuken (Eight fist) as he moved his arm and it seem he had eight arms. Neji said "two fist.' Karuko said "six fist." and blocked two fists and attacked with six. Neji said "Four fist." Karuko said "sixteen fist." Karuko blocked four hits and attacked wth 12.This continued until Neji was a bloody pulp

Karuko canceled the Kaio-ken and waked over to Tenten he then lifted her head and kissed her on the lips. He then put her hand to his chest and moved it down until it was on his member. Just like Karuko imagined Tenten had a massive nosebleed and fainted the referee came up and said, "Since team Neji is out Team Karuko win will the next contestant please come to the stage." Karuko walked back to his team and bumped into Hinata. He looked at her and said "Hinata be careful that team out there they have plenty of power so stay on your guard. Hinata looked at him and mumbled "Thanks." And dragged her team to the stadium.

* * *

Okay what do you think all right since I have 67 reviews you will get the next chapter when the counter says 71 reviews so that is only 4 reviews okay. 


	13. Chunnin Exam pt 4:Team eight vs nappa!

Hi everybody this is omni with my next chapter of Narutoball I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and got this story 71 ! Okay for the next chapter 4 more reviews making it 75.Now let start the show. Also will have character death.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Dragonball Z

* * *

Karuko got in the stand were the other were waiting he saw Vegeta with his head stuck in a box, Elder looking pitiful but hey he is a one egger, supreme checking out the crowds Karuko smirked probably checking for a boyfriend and Gohan doing nothing. Karuko said "Hey Gohan where the girls at." He felt a tap on his shoulder and looked and saw Anko, Kyu, and Haku with a twisted grin on their face. Haku said "Karuko why did you cheat on us?" in a semi sweet voice. Karuko felt the apocalypse coming and said, "I didn't cheat on you I just didn't want to hurt Tenten." Kyu then said, "So that was the only way to beat her?"

Karuko decided to get out of there said "Hey look a flying saucer." And took off running Anko saw this and scream, "He's getting away!" and the girls took chase after the red haired saiyan. On the battle field Team Hinata waked on the field and Nappa walked while Kiba smirked "Only one of you this going to be too easy." while Akamaru barked.

Nappa smirked "You know something I am going to kill you first dog boy. He then disappeared and appeared behind Kiba. He then kicked Kiba in the back sending him flying he then teleported again and performed a uppercut sending Kiba in the air.

He smirked and cried "Bomber Dx." As he shot forth a beam from his hand obliterating Kiba. The crowd gasped as they watched Kiba ripped to shreds. Shino and Hinata were shocked and watched as Akamaru shook with anger and howled charging Nappa. Nappa smirked as he grabbed Akamaru head and twists his neck breaking it. Nappa throw Akamaru body out of the ring and said "Who next." As he released some of his ki shaking the arena Hinata and Shino had one thought in their mind "How the hell are we going to survive this?"

* * *

With Karuko:

Karuko was running for his life as the girls said, "They were gong to rip his ball off for cheating on them." When he stopped as he felt the massive surge of ki. The girls noticed this and Kyu said "What wrong Karuko?" Karuko eyes flashed red for a second and said "Nappa." he turned to the girls "Kyu and Haku I need you to get back to the stadium and make sure there are exits for people to escape. He turned to Anko and said "Anko I need you to get Tsunade to stop this tournament I have to talk to king Kai."

The girls nodded and left while Karuko placed two fingers two his head and said "Instant transmission." and teleported to the spirit realm. When he got there he was in front of a giant desk with a red demon in a purple suit was doing paperwork. Karuko few up to a stack of paper and said "King Yemma I need to ask you something." King Yemma looked down and said, "So you're must be the fusion of Goku, Kyubbi, and Naruto it is great to meet you what do you need?" Karuko said "There is a problem on earth a saiyan named Nappa s on earth when he should be dead." King Yemma sighed "I think I know what you mean Karuko you see a while back a set of dragonballs called the omni dragonball was found in hell Omega Shenron used them to bring back a the villains you destroyed but with more power." Karuko yelled, "If there more powerful how can I beat them?"

King Kai appeared and said, "I believe I have a solution he then held up three white capsules and said these are white ki Karuko or raw ki I made these capsule for you, Gohan, and Vegeta to absorb when you do your power levels will increase so when you go Kaio-ken you will have twice as much power." He tossed the capsules to Karuko.

Karuko smiled and said "Thank you King Kai he then put his finger to his head and teleported away.

* * *

Back on Earth:

Hinata and Shino were squaring off with Nappa Shino summoned his bugs while Hinata activated her Byakugan. Shino then performed a set of hand seal and said "Mushi Yose no jutsu (Bug Gathering Technique.) There was a loud rumbling as thousand of bud came though the air ground everywhere and surrounded Shino he then said, "Mushi Bushin no jutsu (Bug doppelganger technique) and millions of Shino appeared. They all drew shruikens and kunais and charged.

Nappa smirked as he grabbed the first one crushing it head he sent his fist through another. Nappa then charged up ki in his mouth and said, "Break cannon" and shot a beam of energy from his mouth destroying half of the shino. He then raises two fingers and concentrated more ki and said "Bakuhatsu-ha (Shock wave) and a huge explosion of light filled the field. When the light fades away Nappa held Shino head in his palm and said "Nice try kid but no cigar." As he crushed Shino head and wiped the blood on the ground.

* * *

With Anko:

Anko out to the booth Tsunade was in and said "Hokage-sama we have to get the villagers out of here." Tsunade looked at her and said "Why it not like the contestant didn't know what they were getting themselves in too." Anko shook her head. It not that Hokage–sama Karuko said If we don't get everyone out of here there all going to die." This got Tsunade attention "If Karuko said it dangerous it must be true." She snapped her finger and two anbu appeared "Get everybody out of here and get all available ninjas ready to fight if it comes to it." the anbu nodded before leaving.

* * *

With Kyu and Haku

Haku had a piece of paper in her hand marking ways for everyone to escape when they ran into Vegeta and Gohan. Kyu said "Vegeta Gohan you two need to be read you to fight those guys-" Gohan cut her off "We know we can sense there ki it Nappa, Raditz and Lord Slug we waiting for Karuko to get here so we can take them down. Vegeta nodded "It not like we can't beat them if they were alone but three that going to be tough." A scream of outrage was heard from the battle field Haku said "What that?" the others shrugged and rushed to the field

* * *

On the battle field:

Nappa watched as Hinata removed her coat and let it fall to the ground and was surprised that it sunk into the field. Hinata then let off a massive killing intent and charged forward at a surprising speed. A white light covered her hands as Hinata as she said "Hakuro Tenbu." She then hit Nappa seven times in the chest with a powered-up Jyukens causing him to cough up some blood she then sent Nappa into a wall with a final blast. When Nappa got out he looked at Raditz and said, "Can I please transform and kill this earthling."

Raditz said "Go ahead it not like they can beat us." Nappa smirked as he let lose an enormous amount of ki and Hinata watched as his body grew his clothing was replaced with saiyan armor and he grew moustache. He smirked and said "Bring it on twerp." Hinata scowled as she gathers more chakra and said "Shugo Hakke Rukojuyon Sho (Guardian of eight Divination seals: 64 strikes.). She then began to shoot chakra lasers at Nappa who flow up to dodge he smirked and said, "You better try harder." as he shot ki blast at Hinata who stopped them with her lasers.

Hinata begin to weaken put her hands together and shot one final blast Nappa smirked and brought his hand back and said "Bomber Dx" as he shot the beam at Hinata as there attacks connected. Hinata used more of her chakra but fell to one knee when Nappa said, "Now you die!" as he put more power in the attack. Hinata waited for the attack when a voice said "Ka me ha me ha!" as Karuko appeared in front of Hinata and shot a blast of blue ki from his hands. Nappa growled as there attacks connected and watched as his attack was pushed back.

He then let go and teleported to where his teammates were as Karuko canceled the attack and said, "You two can get rid of the disguises Lord Slug and Radditz." Lord Slug and Raditz resumed there normal forms and Lord Slug said "It great to see you again Goku or is it Naruto or Karuko anyway I plan on killing you." Don't forget about us said "Gohan as he and Vegeta came on the field followed by Supreme Kai who picked up Hinata and said "Karuko this place is empty of human so take them out."

Karuko nodded as Supreme left he then pulled out the white ki capsule and handed them to Vegeta and Gohan and sad "Take these they give you a boost with your natural ki making you stronger your going to need it." Gohan and Vegeta nodded and opened the capsule and felt the energy surge though them. Vegeta then said, " I'll take Nappa." Gohan said, "Give me Raditz and Karuko said "That leave Lord Slug for me let do this." as they charged.

* * *

Okay what do you think for the next chapter I need four more reviews making it 75.Oh and a surprise character make a debut next time on Narutoball Z 


	14. death of a kitsune angered super kitsune

Hi everybody this is omni with my next chapter of Narutoball Z man my mind have so many ideas for this chapter but I was able to grab the best and make this chapter with it. This chapter will contain an extra character from dragonball Z and a new transformation also character death again.

Disclaimer: I do not own dragonball Z Naruto but I do own this new transformation.

Karuko, Vegeta, and Gohan charged Nappa, Radditz, and Lord Slug Gohan reached Radditz and throw a punch that Radditz caught. Radditz smirked and hit Gohan in the stomach sending him flying. Radditz charged and cried "Double Sunday." And shot two balls of energy at Gohan. Gohan saw this and flew in the air and crossed his hand and said "Masenko ha." And shot a yellow beam of energy that seemed to hit and covered Radditz in smoke

Gohan scowled and knew Radditz wouldn't go down like that when a voice behind him said, "You missed." Gohan eyes widen when the voice said "Double Sunday." and sent him flying. Radditz decided to really start fighting and charged the fly Gohan and when he got close enough he did an uppercut and sent him flying higher. He then flew after him and began a string of combos on Gohan and brought his hands together and smashed Gohan to the ground and charged Ki in his and shot rapid ball of ki from his hand causing an explosion o when they hit Gohan. Radditz smirked as Gohan body crashed into the ground and said "To bad you didn't except my offer all those year ago nephew if you did you wouldn't be inn this mess."

Radditz then felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around to meet a right hook the person then grabbed his shoulders so he couldn't get away and started pounding into his stomach causing Radditz to cough up blood. The figure then dropped kicked Radditz into the air and teleported and performed an axe kick sending him back into the ground. Radditz looked up and saw Gohan except his shirt was gone showing his muscles and his eyes were completely and had a red aura around him.

Radditz scowled and said, "What is this trickery?" Gohan smirked "Radditz this is a form called giji super saiyan it don't have as much power as a super saiyan but it have enough to beat you." Radditz scowled and said "Double Sunday." and shot two ball of energy at Gohan who deflected them. Gohan smirked and focused ki into his hands and let loose a stream of energy that connected with Radditz knocking him back. Gohan landed and put his hands behind him and said "Ka me." as he charged Radditz when he reached his destination he thrust his hand at Radditz stomach and said "Ha me ha!" and unleashed a blue stream of power into Radditz stomach knocking him in the air with a hole in his stomach.

Gohan the said "Now to finish it! Ka me ha me ha! and shot another stream of blue energy at Radditz ripping him to shreds Gohan smirked as the red aura left him and he fell to the ground panting.

With Vegeta:

Nappa saw Vegeta coming and throw a punch, which Vegeta caught, and throw Nappa in the air. He then flies up and Axe kicked Nappa back down and before Nappa hit the ground he kicked him sending him into a wall. Vegeta smirked "If that all you got Nappa give up now." Nappa rose from the rubble and smirked "Don't underestimate me Vegeta because I going to take you down." as he charged Vegeta.

He then throws a punch that connected with Vegeta stomach lifting him in the air. He then performed a round house sending Vegeta flying he then said "Bomber Dx." And fired his attack which connected sending Vegeta in to the wall. Vegeta shook it off and charged Nappa and shot a couple of energy blast which Nappa knocked off. Vegeta then proceeded to punch Nappa in the stomach. The air was knocked out of Nappa as his eyes widen. Vegeta stepped aside as Nappa fell to his knees.

"Weakling." said Vegeta as he kicked Nappa in the head sending him flying. Vegeta teleported behind Nappa and kicked him in the back sending him flying across the arena. Nappa pulled himself together as Vegeta charged him and threw a punch at him. Nappa growled as he punched the air and began to look for Vegeta. "Above you." Nappa looked up in horror as a purple stream of ki headed for him. "Curse you Vegetaaaa!" he screamed as he was blown to bits.

Vegeta smirked as he floated down to the ground "Should have learned his place now Karuko just have to take care of Lord Slug." as he sat down and began to restore his energy.

With Karuko:

Karuko charged Lord Slug and throws a punch Slug smirked as he grabbed Karuko fist and began to squeeze. Karuko groaned as his fist was crushed when Lord Slug kneed him in the stomach bringing him to his knees. Karuko smirk pooling chakra into his hands and said "Rasengan." and smashed the orb into Slug arm cutting it off. Slug reeled back and growled "You bastard I'll kill you." as he arm was regenerated. He then rushed forward and grabbed Karuko head and smashed his head into his knee he then let go and grabbed Karuko head and threw him into a wall. He smirked as Karuko fell to the ground with blood coming from his skull. Karuko groaned as he got on his feet and felt the wound start to heal Slug smirked and said, "Well it look like get to play around some more."

He then charged and throws a punch and Karuko closed his eye waiting for the hit when he heard a crashing sound and opened his eyes and watched in horror as Kyu was punched by Slug. He looked at her and said "Kyu what are you doing?" Kyu smiled and said, "I almost lost you once that not going to happen again." Slug smirked "well isn't that touching well I guess you get to die." And opened his hand and shot a blast of energy that went through Kyu stomach. Slug smirked as he jumped back and watched Kyu body fall when Karuko caught her and said "Kyu wake up wake up please." As tear came from his eye as Kyu didn't move.

Slug smirked "Aw is the baby going to cry." Karuko ignored him as he put Kyu body outside the ring and glared at Slug as the ground began to shake. He then said, "You bastard I loved her and you took her away I'll kill you!" as he roared in power as he grow 5 tails fox ears his hair gained black stripes along with fox ears. His whisker marks grew darker and his eyes turned completely black with red slits his shirt ripped, as his muscles grow larger. He then said "With the Kyubbi power I am a Demonic Super Sayian."

Slug growled and charged and throw a punch that Karuko caught he then bent Slug fist back until a cracking sound was heard as Slug screamed in pain. Karuko then grabbed Slug by the shoulders and began to pound his chest with his knees. Karuko then flipped back and kicked Slug across the field. Slug growled and said "I'll beat you nobody s stronger then me." as he grew to 50 feet tall

He then shot his hand at Karuko trying to catch him while Karuko flipped around the field dodging him. Slug got lucky as he grabbed Karuko in his hand and try tied to squeeze him to death when a voice said "special beam cannon." and a beam of energy went through slug arm cutting it off. Karuko flew out of the palm and looked up and saw a green man with antennas a purple gi with a white turban and cape and said "What up Piccolo."

Piccolo smirked "You must be Karuko King Kai sent me he also said that when you're in this form you have the abilities to do jutsu so finish this." Karuko nodded and performed a set of seal and said "Taju kage bushin no jutsu (Multiple shadow clone technique.) There was a puff of smoke and 1999 kage bushin of Karuko was made. He then said "Uzumaki Karuko nisen hitto rendan Genkai Dama (Uzumaki Karuko two thousand hit Spirit Bomb Combo." A group of Karuko appeared in front of Slug and kicked him into the air while shouting "U"

Another group then appeared and punched him in the back sending him higher while crying "Zu" another group rushed forward while Karuko held his arm in the air while the clones sent him energy. Another group appeared above slug and slammed him into the ground while saying "Ma" Karuko had enough energy and a group of Karuko shot fist size spirit bombs at Slug ripping away part of his body while crying "Ki' Karuko then hurled the huge spirit bomb at Slug and said "Karuko rendan." as the huge spirit bomb crashed into Slug sending him flying thought the atmosphere crying "Curse you Karuko." as he exploded.

Karuko landed and dispelled the kage bushin and Piccolo followed Karuko sighed as he reverted back to normal when a huge snake loomed over the area. Karuko sighed, "You have to be kidding me." He was proven wrong when a man on top of the snake said "I the great snake sannin have come to take over Konoha." as ninja began to get ready for battle. Piccolo walked up to him and gave him a senzu beam and said "Ready." Karuko sighed as the bean restored his energy and nodded. Vegeta and Gohan walked up and said "Don't forget about us." as Piccolo tossed them a bean. Karuko smirked "Well let do this."

End of chapter oh and here the power stats when Vegeta and Gohan go giji super saiyin there power levels are not as strong as a super saiyin. Now when Karuko go Demonic Super Saiyan his power level is stronger then a giji saiyin but still could be beaten by freiza and not as strong as a super saiyan please read and review


	15. author note kill all the yaoi fangirls

Okay folks this is omni with an author note it seems I have thousands of people reading my story but not enough reviews I took off that damn counter to be nice but still barely any reviews so anyway since school have started back I am taking a break. I swear I updated everyday and that was hard to do but no one want to review im sorry phantom hokage and all my reviewers for most of my stories but it just not enough .I swear for Narutoball Z I have over 20,000 hits but only 83 reviews. Well im not quitting but I am taking a break. Also I have something to say for all you yaoi freaks I despise you. I swear now Im okay if it boys who right it because they probably know how everything work but girls come on. I swear you don't know shit about gay people you only right it because you don't have a man to wax it every night yeah I said it. (Giving yaoi fan girls the finger) I swear all of the archives have yaoi even Ben 10 I swear look it up on wikipedia it is a kid show! And the yaoi fan girls have captured it and made Ben gay. The only archive I seen that doesn't have yaoi is Love Hina thank god. Now girls I don't like yuri but at the good one actually have plots instead of the yaoi where it just sex you bitches. Now male pregnancy I hate you all for that and it time to get rid of you "Stewie" Stewie Griffon walk out.

Omni look at him and said, "Destroy the yaoi fan girls." Stewie smile "Yes sir." As he ran and got the troops ready and took off bombing the yaoi fan girls. Omni smile insanely "Yes kill them all kukukukuku" well anyway im taking a break and I might update this weekend bye smile again "Kill them all and where the hell my pudding!"


	16. sound assualt

Hello everyone this is omni with my next chapter of Naruto ball Z okay everyone should I bring back bulma and Videlle please let me know. Also everyone I found something disturbing I was reading the Daxter and Jak fan fiction was a section where Errol rape Jak (shivers). Now that just nasty I mean come on there no way in the world Jak would ever get rape he would go dark on there ass in a second unless it a girl (perverted giggle) well anyway on with the show

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Dragonball Z.

Karuko groaned as the senzu bean restored his strength "We don't every get a break." as he transformed into his super saiyan kitsune form. A voice behind him said, "I guess not but you can take him." Karuko looked back and his eyes widen. Behind him stood a weaken but alive Kyu he grinned as he rushed forward and hugged her and said "Your alive." he then let go, as Kyu turned blue. She smiled and said "I saved some of my chakra when I gave you most of mine should I could heal the blow and beside I looking forward to ripping out some hearts." as she got an evil look in her eyes. The boys backed up and made sure never to get on her bad side Anko and Haku ran up and said "Karuko guys "The ninjas are at the gate and Tsunade want Karuko to lead the battle." Karuko nodded as Vegeta and Gohan went Giji super saiyan as they flow off.

When they got to the frontline Karuko saw Tsunade and Jiraiya waiting for them when they landed Jiraiya took a good look at Piccolo and screamed "NO THE ALEINS HAVE COME FOR ME THEY WILL DESTROY S ALL DESTROY US ALL DESTRY US ALL DESTROY US ALL" as he continued to scream those words. The other sweat drop as Tsunade said "Sorry about that he was like this when we were young saying that aliens would want to kidnap him to use his so called excellent genes to reproduce." She then walked over to Jiraiya and bitched slapped him causing the boys to cringe. Karuko shuddered and said "Well anyway Tsunade leave Kabuto, Orochimaru and that traitor to us." as his eyes flashed red at the mention of Sasuke. Tsunade nodded; as the sound forces got closer see then yelled to the ninjas "Prepare yourself" as the sound started attacking.

With the sound forces: Orochimaru smiled today he would have his prize the village of Konoha he looked at his right hand man Kabuto and Sasuke the strongest of the sound fighters since the Kyubbi brat was dead the village was his. He then said "Start attacking launch the fireballs." They was the sounds of seals being made as the forces cried "Fire release: Phoenix immortal fire technique" as multiple fireball flow though the air.

Karuko smirk and said "Vegeta Piccolo." they nodded and shot rapid blast of ki canceling out the fireballs. Orochimaru saw this and scowled "Sound forces charge." With a battle cry the ninja charged forward Karuko smirked "Let do this and Tsunade you and Jiraiya stay here and fight Vegeta, piccolo and Gohan follow me." as they flew toward the army. Karuko then curled into a ball and wrapped his tail around him and began to spin. He then charged at the ground and smashed his tail into it sending men back. Gohan then put his hands above his head and said "Masenko ha." And fired a beam of power killing parts of the army. Vegeta and Piccolo then charged up their attacks "Light Grenade." Galick Gun." And destroyed most of the army. Karuko smiled at the handy work and sensed a presence behind him and jumped in the air dodging a chidori. Sasuke sneered, "Who are you supposed to be." as he stood on a tree branch. Karuko landed and said "Well Sasuke you did kill me three months ago." Sasuke eyes widen "Naruto." "It Karuko now and m here to return the favor." as he flared his power. Sasuke smirked as he activated his cure seal level two "bring it." as he charged.

Karuko roared as they collided in mid air trading punch for punch kick for kick. Karuko then performed an uppercut knocking Sasuke in the air. He then rushed up and grabbed Sasuke foot and hurled him throw a tree. He watched Sasuke sail throw the tree and turn into a log fuck Karuko thought as he looked for Sasuke. He then felt something wrap around him and saw Sasuke who smirked and said "Chidori Nagashi." As an electrical current surged throw Karuko.

Karuko growled and yelled, "Let go of me." as he released his ki burning Sasuke causing him to let go. He then grabbed Sasuke head and began to pound into it he then let go and teleported behind Sasuke and grabbed his wings and said "Let get rid of these." as he began to pull. Sasuke cried out in pain as his wings were ripped off and throe to the side. Karuko then put his fist together and smashed Sasuke into the ground leaving a crater. He floated down and looked at the beaten form. He sighed as he touched Sasuke forehead and staid "Im not going to let you die im just going to let you know that I will always be stronger than you." as he walked away. Sasuke scowled as he rose up and created his double chidori and charged screaming, "You will never beat me." Karuko eyes flashed red as he created two rasegan in his hands and pushed them together and turned around and sad "Rasegan Kamehameha wave." as he blasted Sasuke with a tornado like Kamehameha.

Sasuke screamed in pain, as his body was spun into a tree as the blast went though him tearing at his insides. Karuko sighed as he stopped the attack and looked at the hole in Sasuke stomach. Karuko sighed "You left for power but only thing you received was insanity losing yourself in your goal find peace in the after life." He then heard an explosion and sighed, "I guess the other can take care of things." As he reverted back into his regular form and fell to the ground asleep.

With Vegeta:

Vegeta scowled as he faced off against Orochimaru the bastard wouldn't stay still as he leaned back dodging the sword. He then flipped on to his hands and grabbed Orochimaru with his feet and hurled him in the air. He then followed up and charged his foot and slammed into the ground. Orochimaru chuckled as he wiped the blood from his lips and said "Why you are quite strong I could use you as a solider." as he extended his neck. Vegeta smirked as he grabbed the neck before he was bit and said, "I don't work for no one." as he forced a ki ball down Orochimaru throat. Orochimaru gasped as he tried to cough it back up and Vegeta said, "Well time to finish this Galick gun." as he fired his signature attack at Orochimaru blowing him up. Vegeta smirked "too easy." as he sat down and snoozed.

With Gohan and Piccolo:

They scowled as they dodged another tail strike Kabuto was able to summon Manda while they were fighting the troops and the snake boss wouldn't give them a break as they continued to move to dodge. Piccolo scowled "Gohan this s taking to loon listen you have to go into your gorilla mode (I forgot what the real name was)" Gohan yelled "How are you going to do that it the middle of the day and I don't have my tail." Piccolo scowled "You numbskull you just have to gather enough ki." as he fired ki blast at the snake boss.

Gohan nodded and said, "Buy me some time." as he began to charge up Kabuto saw this and said "Manda attack him." The snake opened his mouth intending to eat Gohan when Piccolo caught his jaw and throw him. Gohan then began to roar as his clothes ripped and he grows a tail, larger and hairier. Piccolo watched as a full fledge saiyan monkey roared in power. Gohan eyes narrowed on the snake as he lunged forward and grabbed for him. Unfortunately Manda got out of the way and tried to wrap himself around Gohan neck Gohan roared as he grabbed the snake and throw him. He then dug into the ground and lifted a huge boulder and though it the snake eyes widen as it got out of the way. Gohan then took the opportunity to grab the snake and opened his mouth. Ki then gathered there and before they could react a stream of energy shot forward destroying Kabuto and ripping off Manda head. Gohan then throw the carcass and began to beat on his chest as h shrunk until he was unconscious. Piccolo chuckled "Good job kid" as the Konoha arrived on the scene.

Okay end of chapter and question should I have old dragonball z characters train Naruto characters I already have Kiba and Shino becoming z fighter I just want to know whom else you want to join and I can not except jounins but I can except chunnin and genin. Also should I bring back Bulma and Videlle?


	17. Preview: Legend of the Hybrid

This is omni with bad news i lost my internet conection so update will be hella slow and i ran out of inspiratration.I do have goodnews this is a preview of my Naruto underworld and blade series i just throw the three together so enjoy the preview of _Legend of the Hybrid_.

My name is Naruto if you are reading this then my friend omni have taken the time to tell you my story. I have no last name my father Arashi was a werewolf while my mother Farah was a vampire. When they mated I was created a fusion of vampire and werewolf a hybrid. When I was young the Kyuubi attacked Konoha and my father sealed it into me but it weaken him my grandfathers Kragen the vampire lord and Korge the werewolf king found out they didn't take it well. They know I would have great power so they sent for me they killed my parents and fought each other for me. In the end the werewolf got me they had to test my power so they poured acid on me burning my skin. It hurt like hell but I healed from it when I turned 11 I was a shell just trained to kill I will never trust anyone and would care only for myself. There mistake for when a guard came to feed me I snuck behind him and slit his throat I then broke out into a run as I escaped into the forest. I survived b eating and drinking the blood from animals until a man by the name of Sarutobi found me and took me to a village called Konoha. He helped me with my hunger since he was a vampire hunter and knows about the affects. Then they found me and have started a war whoever gets me will win the war but I will not go without special serum so I can survive but they found me so now there is a war between vampires, human and werewolves but I will not go without a fight and take as many as I can with me to hell.

The scene change:

Kurenai smiled as she entered a shady club with other people wearing little amount of clothing and grinding against each other. She smiled as she walked through the crowd swaying her hips drawing the eyes of most of the inhabitants that night she decided to wear a red shirt and a pair of black jeans. She smiled she know she was the hottest vampire there with black hair and red eyes and the best figure she had boys at her door everyday hoping just to see her. The sprinklers in the ceiling then shook and sprayed blood over everyone causing the crowd to get excited as they opened there mouth trying to get as much as possible. Until the door was busted opened as a figure wearing a trench coat with bulletproof armor over a black t- shirt with black cargo pants and boots along with a pair of shades and blond spiky hair.

He smiled and said "Don't stop the party on my account." someone then screamed it the slayer!" causing people to scream and run. Naruto smiled as he pulled out a pump gun as three vampires charged him he quickly dispatched them and spun the gum until it was pointing behind him and fired a shot knocking back a girl and burning her to ashes. He then smashed the gun into another vampire face and dropped it as he grabbed another vampire and smashed it head into a ceiling light. He then smiled as he grew claws and began to slice his way though the attacking force. Three vampires then pulled out handguns and began to fire shots at him Naruto cursed as he ran into what appeared to be a large shower. He turned around and growled as he heard clapping and looked to see a man with brown pants with a black muscle shirt and a rugged beard with spiky black hair with a cigarette in his mouth.

Naruto growled and said "Nice to see you again Asuma." The man smiled as more vampire came and said "I would say the same to you Naruto but you will die soon so see ya." Naruto smirked "I don't think so." as he pulled out a double edge dagger and throw it like a boomerang cutiting the vampires in half. Asuma gulped as he turned around only to be stopped when Naruto jumped in front of him with a shotgun. Naruto smirked as he fired

two silver stake that went through Asuma hands pinning him to the wall. Naruto smirked and grabbed Asuma lit cigeratte and said "These things can kill you." as Naruto throw a ball on Asuma that exploded covering him in gas. He smiled and said "I guess that day is today." as he throw the cigeratte ignighting Asuma who screamed in pain. Naruto ears twitched as he moved to the side as Kurenai flow past him.They glared at each other until Anbu burst in the club they scowled and burst into black flames disappearing.

Like it hate it please review and i will have an real update soon i hope.


	18. A harem wrath

Hi everybody this is omni with my next chapter of Narutoball Z good news I got my Internet back and I will bring Kiba Akamaru and Shino and introduce the new Z-fighter after my next saga so here we go back so here we go.

In hell:

Orochimaru smiled as he and his new friend babadi talked Babadi smiled "So Orochimaru I heard of these curse seals of yours and I want to combine them with my majin seals." Orochimaru smiled "I like your proposition and I would love to get back at those bastard saiyans." as he held out his hand. Babadi smiled "With our new cursed majin seals empowering our allies those saiyans will be destroyed." as he shook Orochimaru hand he then said "But first we must report this to the great one." Orochimaru nodded as Babadi held his hand out and a portal opened.

A shadowy figure appeared and said, "What do you want?" Babadi gulped "Well great one we have a new way to destroy the saiyans we just need a test subject." The figure thought about this and said, "Find the one named Freiza I have a plan." as the portal closed. Babadi nodded and said to Orochimaru "Quickly we must hurry." as he rushed off with Orochimaru in tow.

On earth:

Karuko groaned as he opened his eyes and looked around he looked to his left and saw Vegeta and Gohan in beds and looked right to see the girls sleeping. He smiled as he rose out of the bed until he noticed something was missing and Tsunade woke up. Tsunade blinked a couple of times before she saw Karuko and grinned and rushed over to hug him while crying "Karuko-kun" as she captured him in a bone crushing hug literally. Karuko groaned as he felt his ribs began t crack thinking "Shit with this strength Tsunade could easily be a saiyan." Tsunade let go as she heard another rib cracked and let Karuko lay down.

Karuko smiled at her and said "Thank for the hug Tsunade but where are my underwear?" as he realized all his clothing was gone. Tsunade smiled sweetly while in her mind "I hope he doesn't figure out I took them while everyone was sleeping and added them to my secret Karuko collection." she then said, "I think one of the nurse took them." as she led though her teeth. Karuko shrugged while the other girls woke up and proceed to give him more bone crushing hugs. Karuko smiled at them and said "Thanks girls but where is the old kai and Supreme kai." Shizune scowled "He had to leave because he continued to act perverted around the nurses and Supreme kai id looking after him."

There was a knock on the door and Kiba sister Hana walked into the room she smiled and said "Hi there im looked for the person by the name Karuko Uzamaki and his friends I would like to thank him for avenging my brother." Karuko smiled and said "No problem Hana but with some luck we should be able to bring him and Shino back." Hana gasped as she saw Karuko and had to hold herself back from having her way with him. Hana smiled and said, "Thank you very much Karuko-kun" as she left.

Vegeta who just woke up scowled "What the hell wrong with this planet when I was 5 I had girls 16 years old chasing after me. Now on this planet no one care I want a girls to get horny from seeing me I want someone to steal my underwear I want my girls back." He screamed, "Gohan groaned "Vegeta throw your little temper tantrums later Im trying to sleep." Vegeta glared at him and said, "Fuck you sissy boy." Gohan jumped out of the bed standing in his boxer causing Gohan fan girls to faint "Vegeta I had enough of you let take this outside." Vegeta smirked as he jumped out of the bed in his boxers causing Vegeta fan girls to faint and said, "Bring it sissy-boy." As they walked out the door a few minutes later they walked back in the room red as 10 tomatoes grabbed their clothes and left.

Gai and Lee walked into the room when Karuko said "Damn Gai what happen to you." Gai smiled rough his two busted lips sporting two black eyes with a few broken teeth with bruises all over his body. Gai smiled and said "Ah my friend Karuko well I was out on my way getting all those dates for lee but for some reason the girls usually screamed from seeing me and beat the hell out of me." Karuko nodded and said "Well anyway anybody know where I can get some clothes?" Gai smiled. "I have the perfect set of clothes for you and pulled out a green training suit with you wearing this the flames of youth will shine forever as he did a smiled showing his toothless gums." The girls growled before screaming "Karuko too hot to wear that." and proceeded to beat the hell out of Gai. Karuko shudder as he wrapped the sheet around and left to watch the fight.

At the fight:

Karuko just arrived as the match begun the saiyan and the half saiyan charged each other exchanging blow for blow. Gohan found an opening and kicked Vegeta in the side Vegeta grabbed the kick and throw Gohan and fired ki blast at him. Gohan fired his own stopping the blast and landed on his hands. Vegeta charged as Gohan got back to his feet and kicked him in the head sending him flying Vegeta followed and kicked Gohan into the air and teleported and smashed him back down. He then powered Ki into his hand and fired them at Gohan. Gohan scowled and flow out of the when he got in a safe distance he brought his hands back and said "ka me ha me." as blue energy collected in his palms. Vegeta brought his hands back and said "Galick…" as purple energy collected in his palms. Gohan then cried "Ha!" while Vegeta shouted "Gun" as streams of energy shot from their hands and connected sending off waves of power.

The attacks continued for a few minutes until a voice cried "Vegeta." And another cried "Gohan." The saiyans turned around to see a woman with long blue hair wearing a red top with white pants. The other woman with long black hair tied into a ponytail wearing a black shirt with a blue capsule jacket and a pair of jeans stepped on to the field. Gohan and Vegeta cancelled their attacks and said in shock "Bulma Videlle." as if questioning their existence. The girls smiled and said, "You got it right." and in a instant Gohan and Vegeta grabbed their girlfriends and engaged in a long kiss.

Karuko smirked as he decided to let the couple have there moment and was about to leave when he ran into Hinata she smiled nervously at im and said "Karuko-kun I would like to thank you for saving me at the tournament." As she blushed as she saw his muscles. Karuko grinned "It was nothing Hinata-chan hey I have a idea how about you grab a bite to eat with me and maybe catch a movie." Hinata blushed and said "Sure Karuko kun." Karuko grabbed her hand and said, "Let go then." As he began to leave when Hinata said "Um Karuko you forgot something." Karuko looked down and blushed. Hinata giggled and pulled out a red vest and white cargo pants and said, "I went shopping once and I thought you would look good in these."

Karuko smiled as he said "Thanks Hinata." and went behind a tree to change when he came back he smiled at Hinata and grabbed her hand and took off. Karuko landed in front of a fancy looking restaurant and they walked inside Hinata glared at the girls who kept feeling on Karuko ass as they walked by and some slipped him there numbers. When they finally got to there table Hinata swear she was going to rip the next girl who flirted with Karuko head off. Karuko smiled at her as he ordered them both chicken alfredo with garlic bread and an ice tea.

After their lunch they decided to see what was in the movies and made just in time to walk right in and enjoyed the show. When it ended Karuko flow Hinata home and decided to walk home as he felt a sudden chill and saw the sum setting making the village dark. He gulped as the feeling that he was going to die came at him harder and decided to walk in the forest. He began to walk faster as a horror movie sound began to play he then screamed as he ran into a group of guys. He eyed them and said, "Who the hell are you." the first one to get p with freckles on his face large ears wearing a red jacket with a black shirt and jeans with waist long blond hair with hair on his palms said "Hi there the name Ron Stoppable from the Kin possible universe." as he scratched the back of his head. The next person a kid with black hair tied into a ponytail wearing a white blouse with the sleeves rolled up and a buttons loosened show it showed his muscle with black pants said "My name is Shinji Ikari from the evangelion universe and this is my cousin Keitaro Urashima from the love Hina universe." as he pointed to a kid with long black hair that stopped at his neck with a black t-shirt that clung to his muscles with gray cargo pant and he seemed to be wearing contacts.

Karuko raised an eyebrow and said, "okay what are you doing here?" they all shared looked and said "We ran away from our harems!" as it was the most obvious. Karuko smiled "Really that something we have in common because I just went on a friendship date with a girl and now my harem are going to rip my nuts off with a chainsaw." as he and the others sat down. Ron smiled oh yeah well after I finished my mystical monkey power training and my sensei said I need a harem so the powers will survive a hell lot of girls became my fiancées. Well now I help a girl with her bags and she kissed me on my lips and my fiancées saw me so I had to run to escape with my balls."

Keitaro snorted, "You think that bad I a manger of an all girl inn and one of the girls named Su decided that se wanted to test out a machine on me. She fired and nearly burned all my flesh off when my immortality kicked in it restored my body but with new looks and now all the girls are lusting for me even my own god damn aunt so I came here." Shinji sighed, "Well my story im a pilot of a freakin gundam rip off and somehow the damn started talking and said I need to get stronger and infused me with it powers and now all the girls are chasing after me wanting me to be there lover so I came here." Karuko sighed; "Our lives are fucked up." the others nodded.

They then heard a sound the boys gulped Keitaro whispered "There here." And before they know it Ron girls Kim Possible, Shego, Bonnie, and Yuri stepped out of the bushes and glared at Ron who gulped. Keitaro girls came out including Motoko, Naru, Kitsune, Su, Shinobu, Mutsumi, Kanako, and Haruko stepped and stared at Keitaro with lust in their eyes. Shinji girls stepped out, which included "Misato, Asuka, Rei, Maya, Hikari, and Ritsuko who smiled sweetly at Shinji. The girls smiled before they grabbed there respected mates and took off Karuko gulped and screamed as he suddenly was upside down he looked around to his girls with an evil grin on there face. Karuko smiled "Hey girls what going on." until a ball gag was placed in his mouth. Anko smiled and said "Karuko you would have known better it okay you went out with Hinata but remember one thing we own you and we are going to have to teach you a lesson. As she grabbed the rope and the girls tied his arms and dragged him away until Kyu said "Oh yeah." And kicked him in the nuts. Karuko screamed and thank god for saiyan bodies and prayed there would be some pity for him so he could survive his girl's wrath.

In other universes Ron, Keitaro, and Shinji screamed as they ran away from there girlfriend trying to give them self a few more seconds to live.

Okay end of chapter in my next chapter I will enter my next saga and it will have character death so read and review. I hope your wont be too mad about the person I choose to kill off.


	19. just a chapter before the saga

Hi everybody this is omni with my next chapter of Narutoball Z okay this one will start the next saga so here we go.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or dragonball Z.

At Kami lookout:

Piccolo landed in front of Mr.popo and Dende and said, "I heard you needed to talk to me." Dende nodded "it is about the omni dragonballs." as he led Piccolo inside the building. He then pulled out two chairs and signaled Piccolo to take a seat and said "Piccolo you know about the saiyan tuffle war right?" Piccolo nodded and said "Yeah it was when the saiyans decided to take over the tuffle homeland" Dende nodded. He then said "That was just a piece of the story the saiyans and tuffle were fighting each other for the other side dragonballs. Piccolo gasped "Your wrong Dende there only the black star dragonballs the earth dragonballs and the namkein dragonballs"

Dende nodded "I know but we found some old files on the omni dragonballs the tuffle dragonballs and the beta dragonball the saiyans dragonball. Centuries these great dragons fought each other for rule of the galaxy until the other dragons sealed them away. Later on the saiyans and the tuffles found out that if the dragons were to be gathered together and used there powers to grant a wish it could be unstoppable ranging from making someone fall in love with you or destroying the galaxy."

Piccolo nodded and said, "What does this have to do with me?" Dende said, "Just tell Karuko and the other to be careful" Piccolo nodded. He nodded to Mr.Popo and left Mr.Popo walked up to Dende and said, "What do you think we happen now." Dende sighed, "I don't know but the saiyan Tuffle war will start again is on it way I just pray the saiyans are ready for this."

At the Karuko household:

The gang walked into the living room when Vegeta said "Yo Karuko what with the limp and the scratches." Karuko paled and looked at his girlfriends who glared at him and said, " I fell down the stairs." Vegeta smirked 'It look like someone pussy whipped." While the boys laughed when Karuko said "Okay Vegeta question why are you wearing a pink shirt." The gang looked at the shirt and on it said, "Tough guys wear pink." The gang burst into laughter. Vegeta grow red and said "For one Bulma made me wear it." a frying pan then smashed into his head. Karuko smiled and said "Vegeta only people who wear pink are tambourine boys it should say tambourine boys wear pink."

Vegeta scowled and said, "Fuck you assholes." as he began to eat his meal when Bulma said "Don't listen to me Vegeta you're my tambourine boy." Causing the boys to burst into laughter while Vegeta looked like he was about to blow a fuse. Piccolo then flow in the room and elder said, "Ah everyone here now to discuss today issue were flat broke and you all have to get jobs." The gang looked at each other and said "Why?" Elder glared at them. "Well for starter you saiyans hospital bill was expensive I mean you all could get blown up and walk out of it without an scratch but you always end up in that god dame hospital now get out there and make me some money." The gang grumbled as they went into the living room to think.

6 hours later:

Karuko sighed "Man we can't think of anything." The gang nodded until Videlle said "Hey you guys wear Vegeta." Te gang looked around and saw Vegeta was gone they looked around until Gohan started to giggle and ushered them to a window where you could see the back yard. The gang arrived and started to giggle as they saw Vegeta sitting outside having a tea party with a bunch of dolls." Vegeta then said to a girl doll "wait do you think of me Mary sue." Vegeta throw his voice and said in a high pitch voice, " I think you're handsome." Vegeta smiled "Thank you Kermit the frog what do you think of me."

Te frog said, "I think you're an ugly piece of shit." Vegeta blinked before saying "what the fuck." While the gang burst into laughter until an pod burst though the window. The pod started to open and display a message as Vegeta walked into the room and the message said "

_**To prince Vegeta and friends:**_

_**The saiyan planet has been restored we need you and your comrades and girls to report here immediately you have five minutes to make a decision."**_

The pod then shut and fell to the floor while the others began to think Gohan said :I don't get it what could have restored the planet it been years since it was destroyed and Shenron wouldn't be able to bring it back." Piccolo thought about it "Maybe I can find out more about the beta dragonballs." Vegeta smiled "We have to go the saiyan race was to powerful to be destroyed I know it." Karuko looked at his friend and sighed.

He then broke out into a grin and said "Vegeta have to be right maybe they found someplace to hide and were trying to make contact with us." Vegeta broke out into a grin when Karuko said "oh yeah I have to get Hinata to come with us I want to spend more time with her." as he looked at his girlfriend who nodded there approval. He jumped in the air before teleporting into Hinata house. Karuko looked around her room and saw it was pretty clean when he heard water running he walked to the door and opened it and blushed. Inside was Hinata taking a shower Karuko gulped as he saw Hinata had filled out well he shook his head "Bad Karuko you are not Ero-sennin you are not a pervert." His darker side said "Fuck that you need to go fuck her." while Karuko decided what to do.

He the fell on his butt as the door opened and he looked up to see Hinata with a towel on blushing as she said "what are you doing here Karuko-kun." Karuko gulped and told her the story. Hinata smiled and said, "Sure give me five minutes as she stepped back into her bathroom to change. A few minutes later she was dressed and said "Let go but Karuko your pants." Karuko looked down and saw the bulge and blushed as he said "Bad boy down." As he tried to calm himself he teleported them back into his home and the gang nodded. Vegeta touched the pod and they were surrounded by light. They looked around and saw a futuristic like city and a man who looked a lot like Vegeta smile and say "Welcome back Vegeta."

Not much to say but the next chapter will be longer but I need a song choice for my major fight scene would you all rather here Headstrong or last resort for the major battle please read and review.


	20. Freiza saga

Hi everyone this is omni with my next chapter of Narutoball Z m afraid to say it time for our hero Karuko to reach the next level so someone got to die. (the Narutoball z crew gasped) and to decide who die I using the best choice picking item around Spin the well. The scene change to show Omni wearing a black suit with the Narutoball Z characters sitting around a will with their faces on it. The cast sweat when Omni said "welcome folks to the Narutoball Z who going to die spin please do not beat the living shit out of me if your favorite character die the wheel made me do it."

The cast said, "Right." Omni glared at them "Well any let start the spin." As he spun the wheel the cast were on the edge of their seats when the wheel slowed. The wheel came to a stop and the arrow landed on Hinata. Hinata gasped and Karuko got out of his seat and said "Hey Hinata can't die." Omni shrugged his shoulder "What the wheel want the wheel get now excuse me." as Omni walk away drinking pudding through a straw and said

"Disclaimer I do not own Naruto or dragonball Z."

Vegeta gasped as he saw the futuristic city with saiyans in their battle armor greeting them and looked at his father and said, "Is it real dad." King Vegeta nodded "welcome home son." as he hugged Vegeta who tried to hold back his tear but failed as he cried in his father arm he dream come true. Karuko and Gohan looked around and took in the futuristic city and when Vegeta let go of his father Gohan asked the question everyone wanted to know "King Vegeta how are you all still alive." King Vegeta smiled "When Freiza destroyed our planet the stronger saiyans created shield to protect themselves. We then floated until we reached another planet with no inhabitants and brought back our city with out bare hands."

The others nodded and Kv (King Vegeta) said "Now let get yo all to a hotel so you may rest and relax." as he clapped his hands and female saiyans led them to there hotel and when they finally got elder Kai to stop trying to get there numbers they went inside. It was a very nice place with a living room and their beds down the hallway. The gang decided to go to the hot springs while Karuko decided to stay behind and rest still tired from going ssjk two times in a row.

Hinata pressed her index fingers together as she stood in front of Karuko door deciding to tell him how she felt when Anko, Kyu and Haku walked up. They looked at her and nodded and went on their way. Hinata drew in her breath and knocked on the door and Karuko voice said "Come in." she opened the door and blushed since Karuko was only wearing his pants. He smiled and said "Hi Hinata whats up." Hinata blushed and said "Karuko you remember the promise you made to me when we were young."

Karuko shook his head and said "No" Hinata then reached around her neck and pulled off a necklace with a locket on it she opened it and it showed a picture of a two year old Hinata and Naruto with Hinata parents standing behind them. She then said, "Remember Karuko you said when we become of age you would marry me." Karuko remembered Hinata parents took them on a trip into the woods and Hinata hurt her leg and he carried her back to the campsite. While there were talking Hinata blushed and said "Naruto will you marry me when we become older." Karuko blushed and scratched of his head remembering he said yes and said "Hinata when you said that I was hungry and I thought you could eat marriage." Hinata eyes watered and said "Oh okay Karuko im sorry I wasted your time." Karuko groaned and turned Hinata around and brought her close to him.

Hinata blushed as her head was lying on Karuko chest and she can fell his heartbeat while he stroked her long black hair. He then said "Back then I didn't know what marriage was but I do now. He then lifted her head and looked her in the eyes and said, "If you don't mind sharing me Hinata will you marry me?" Hinata eyes watered and she said, "yes Karuko I will marry you?" Hinata gasped and said, "Yes I will marry you Karuko-kun." as he kissed her and they did a few more hentai things after that.

Hinata stretched as she gathered her clothes and left Karuko room to go train she smiled as she remembered the thing they did last night. When she got outside for some reason she felt something wrong with the saiyans power levels. She activated her Byakugan and gasped the saiyans power level were black meaning that they were dead. She looked around and some a massive power source coming from the king castle she ran that way decided to check it out.

In the castle King Vegeta growled as he sat on his thrown he looked around and smiled seeing that no one was there. He then began to cry out as his body was surrounded by dark ki and sent shockwaves trough out the room. With one final cry instead of king Vegeta stood a white sinned monster with purple on his head, knees, and elbow the most feared person on the galaxy Freiza. He smiled as he stretched and said "It nice to be rid of that pathetic saiyan skill but I had to so those stupid saiyans would come here and I could destroy them."

Hinata gasped as she hid by the doo while Freiza continued his rant she was about to leave when two saiyans with a blank look in their eyes stared at her. Hinata smiled and drew a kunai from her pouch and stabbed one of them in the head and slicked the other across the neck. She gasped as she saw Freiza turn his head in her direction and finding the courage she didn't even knows she had she burst though the door. She jumped in the air and launched all of her kunais. Freiza smirk and flared his ki knocking the weapons off track. He then stumbled back as Hinata punched him in the face. He rubbed his cheek and sidestepped Hinata other punch and sneered "well well who do we have here a human and a cute one." as he grabbed her arm and pulled her close.

She shivered as he licked her cheeks and said, "When I kill your saiyan friends you will make a great sex toy." Hinata growled and said "Burn in hell." She then coughed as Freiza hit her in the back of the neck knocking her out. He then summoned two zombie like saiyans to take her away and said "I do believe it time to give those saiyans a wake p call they never will forget."

With Karuko and the gang:

Karuko sighed as he walked into the living room where the others were waiting he was dressed in his red and black gi. He was about to ask the others if they seen her when someone knocked on the door. He answered it and saw a spiky haired saiyan woman he smiled and said "Hello." The girl smiled and raised her palm and Karuko leaned back as a ki blast flow over him. He jumped back and saw the girl skin has paled and her eyes were pupil less she charged at Karuko who flipped back. He caught the girl's fist and brought his other hand with the palm facing the girl head and fired a ki blast killing her.

Vegeta and the other ran to where Karuko was at and saw the headless body before Karuko could explain more ki blast came blasting though the walls Karuko grabbed the girls and the saiyan and namek created a shield blocking the ki blast. Gohan yelled "whats going on?" Karuko shrugged "Some girl was at the door turned into a freakin zombie and attacked me." Vegeta and the other sweat dropped.

Piccolo growled "Well thank for the chit chat but can we get the hell out of here." The others nodded and grabbed their respective girlfriends and blasted the floor as they fell through. When they were out of the apartment they blasted the walls out and flow through and gasped the entire city was filled with zombie like saiyans and they were surrounded. Gohan sweat dropped "This can't be good." As the saiyans raised there hand and collected energy for ki blast.

End of chapter please review or the saiyans will die and Freiza will do hentai things with Hinata. Omni laugh evilly.


	21. Freiza saga pt 2

Hi everybody this is omni with my next chapter o Narutoball Z we have just entered the Freiza saga and sorry but someone is going to die and it will be gruesome.

Karuko growled as an army of saiyans floated in the air around them with a smug look on their faces He sighed as he looked around looking for a means of escape when he spotted the escape pods across the city. He looked at elder kai and said "Elder I need you to take the girls and get out of here. We'll keep these fake busy."

The girls eyes widen wanting to argue but know Karuko wouldn't change his mind and sighed the saiyans floated to the ground and let go of the girls. The girls walked over to Elder and Supreme kai who bid their silent goodbyes When the girls were gone Karuko smiled to Vegeta "So this I how t going to be fighting against insane odd." As he went ssj:kf

\Vegeta smiled as he went giji saiyan along with Gohan "Hey that how our lives are. Now how about we show these assholes what real saiyans are." While the others nodded in a burst of their combined ki they killed most of the saiyans and took off with saiyans following them. Karuko smiled as he zoomed though the empty streets of the city with the saiyan clones following him. He the created two ball of ki in his palms and hurled them at the base of a couple of building causing the to collapse and fall on a few of the unfortunate clones.

He then began to doge ki blast that were being shot at him as he zoomed toward a skyscraper. He then began to fly up the building and grinned as the clones followed when he reached the top he cancelled his ki and began a graceful decent to earth. When he fell past the stun clones he powered ki into his palms and unleashed a torrent of burning power burning the clones to ashes.

Karuko smiled as he landed on the ground and dusted his hands off "Now to find Hinata." as he tried to find her chakra signature. His eyes widen and he turned in the direction of a huge dark castle where he felt Hinata chakra. Her usual blue chakra was dimming as if she was dieing Karuko growled and said "Im coming Hinata as he took off."

Vegeta smiled as he saiyan clone circled him before grinning and raised his glove hand in the air. He hand glowed purple and blast of ki shot forth destroying the clone and most of the area he was in. Vegeta smiled "Too easy." as he began to leave when a stupid voice said, "Well if they were too easy try me you saiyan bitch." Vegeta growled as he turned around to see the grinning face Reacoom of the Ginyu Force.

Reacoom was dressed in his standard Ginyu force gear and smiled "Well if it isn't Vegeta. The piece of shit saiyan prince." as he smirked. Vegeta growled "Let see you say that to my face." Reacoom smiled okay as he teleported in front of Vegeta and kneed Vegeta in the stomach sending him flying. Reacoom smiled and opened his mouth "Eraser Beam!" he cried firing a pink ki blast from his mouth toward Vegeta. Vegeta scowled as he saw the attacked and charged toward it. He put his hand together and yelled "Galick Gun." as he fired his purple blast of ki. Reacoom Eyes widen as Vegeta flow towards him with a giant blast of ki leading the way. He quickly rolled to the side barley dodging the attack. He quickly got to his feet t see Vegeta standing in front of him. Vegeta smiled as he uppercut Reacoom into a building. Vegeta smiled and he flews inside the building and jeered "Reacoom, come out and play."

Vegeta didn't even bat an eyelash as he calmly knocked the ki blast aimed at him out of the way. He turned to see Reacoom standing in a corner he growled as he charged towards Vegeta and unleashed a furry of punches and kicks and to add to his frustration Vegeta deflected each and every punch. Vegeta flicked off another punches before sinking his fist into Reacoom stomach. Reacoom eyes widen as he coughed up blood.

Vegeta smiled and said "See you in hell." as he blasts a ki blast into Reacoom stomach leaving a hole in his stomach. He looked down at the corpse and spit on it "Waste of my time. "Now to fined who dare dishonor my home." as he took off in the night sky.

Gohan and Piccolo finished off the last of the clones and were ready to take off when Piccolo yelled, "Look out." as a rain of blue and red ki blast rained from the sky. Gohan and Piccolo narrowly dodged the attack and looked up. Floating down from the sky was Ginyu Force members Jheese and Butta. Jheese smiled "Well look what we have here two new play things." Butta smiled "This should be fun." As they got into a battle position Gohan and Piccolo growled. In a flash all four disappeared and reappeared with Gohan fighting Jheese and Piccolo fighting Butta.

Gohan took flight through the city while dodging Jheese ki blast Jheese sneered, "Is that all you got" as he paused in mid air. Gohan watched as Jheese collected energy into his palm and cried, "burst shot!" as he fired a blast of ki that split into streams of ki. Gohan eyes widen as he too k off narrowly dodging the onslaught when he bit his tongue in pain as one beam grazed his side.

Gohan growled and said, "Try this." As he raised his palms above his head and yelled "Masenko ha." And fired the yellow beam of energy Jheese quickly flow upward in the air and dodged the blast. He then looked around for Gohan and growled, "Where could the wanker gotten to?"

"Right behind you" said a voice and Jheese turned around and was sent flying by Gohan fist. Jheese crashed though two building before skidding to a stop on the ground. Jheese wiped the blood from his mouth and looked up to see Gohan powering up. Gohan then cried "Dragon Rush." as he charged toward Jheese Gohan kicked Jheese into the air and teleported in front of him.

Gohan then punched Jheese in the gut causing him to lean forward right into Gohan waiting fist. Jheese reeled back but Gohan grabbed his head and performed a skull breaking head butt. He then rapidly punched Jheese into the chest before raising his hands above his head and slammed them into Jheese skull sending him flying into the ground creating a crater. Jheese groaned as he looked up too see Gohan hand glowing before Gohan unleashed blast of ki aiming for Jheese. Jheese screamed as he obliterated into millions of pieces of ash floating in the air.

Gohan sighed as he landed on the ground he looked in the direction where Piccolo went and saw him and Butta clash in the air. "Piccolo can take care of himself. I have to find out what going on." as he took off.

Piccolo growled as Butta disappeared once again and hit him in the back Piccolo and decided to calm himself as he opened his mind eye. He sensed Butta dashing towards him once more and smiled he kicked backward and felt his foot sink into Butta stomach. He then kicked into the air and smashed his other foot into Butta head and sent him flying.

Piccolo teleported in front of Butta and punched Butta sending him flying once more who quickly regain control and yelled "Blue tornado." as he disappeared. He then began to circle Piccolo creating a tornado of blue ki. Piccolo growled as he was punched in the face. Piccolo roared "That Enough!" as he let loose a massive wave of ki stopping Butta attack. He then grabbed Butta armed and hurled him into the air and pressed his hands together "Light grenade!" as he fired the ki blast obliterating Butta.

Piccolo nodded at his handy work and took off toward the area where his friend's ki were reaching.

Hinata p.o.v

Hinata whimper as she lay in her cell she had multiple cuts and bruise fighting Freiza who beat her without breaking a seat. She closed her eyes and whispered "Save me Karuko."

End of chapter I hope you all will leave some reviews.


	22. Freiza Saga pt 3

Hi everybody this is omni with my next chapter of Narutoball Z I am so sorry for making you all wait I've been kind of busy well anyway lets begin. Side note this chapter has been redone.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Dragonball Z.

Karuko glared at the fortified iron door that stood between him and Hinata he remained impassive as the other lighted down beside him. Vegeta studied the door and shrugged "How do we get in?" Karuko smirked "We knock."

On the other side of the door:

The zombie saiyans began to barricade the door with anything they could get there hands on. When the heard a voice yell "Rasengan!" as the door was blown open sending the saiyans flying hitting the walls with a sickening crunch as they slid to the floor. Karuko eyes scan the room as he stepped inside the room. Not much was impressive since the floors and walls were made of steel with a flight of stair that leads to the top of the tower.

"Come on." Said Karuko as a saiyan popped out of nowhere and hurled a ki ball at him. Karuko knocked the ball away and tilted his head to the side dodging the saiyans fist. Without missing a step Karuko twirled the saiyan around and placed his hands on the top and bottom of the saiyans head and snapped his neck. Karuko throw the body to the stairs and ran toward the steps. "Wait Karuko." Said Piccolo "We should really think this through Freiza is someone that must be taken seriously we must think of a plan. Karuko scoffed "The plan is that I rip Freiza to shreds." as he took off.

"Karuko wait." Cried Piccolo. "I suggest you worry less about your friend and more about us." Said a voice as a pink fist punched Piccolo sending him flying though the wall into the next room. " The same is for you Vegeta." Said a girlish voice as a blue figure crashed though the wall and slammed Vegeta sending both of the thought a wall. "I guess that leaves me with Son Gohan." Gohan turned and narrowed his eyes at a purple alien with black horns coming out of his head wearing ordinary saiyan armor with the scouter. "Ginyu." Gohan growled Ginyu grinned, "Yes Gohan the leader of the Ginyu force is back and better than ever!" as he struck a pose that screamed gay.

Gohan twitched "It seems you still use that gay pose since the last time I saw you." Ginyu growled "You should be blessed I decided to bless you with my pose of greatness before I send you to hell!" he screamed as his purple ki flared Gohan stumbled back as Ginyu power filled the room "_Something wrong here he seems twice as strong as last time." _Ginyu grinned as his ki radiated from his body "NOW YOU DIE!" roared Ginyu as he charged Gohan.

Gohan dropped his body in a fighting stance as he blocked the aliens fist he grabbed Ginyu other punch as they stood head to head in a stalemate. Gohan yell as his blue ki battled with Ginyu purple ki. Ginyu held the lock before he smirked Gohan was puzzled by Ginyu luck until Ginyu head butted Gohan sending him reeling back. Ginyu rushed forward and sunk his fist into Gohan stomach knocking the air out of him Ginyu then punched Gohan in the other fist sending him flying into the wall. Gohan groaned as he rose shakily from the wall leaving his imprint in it.

He turned around to see a smirking Ginyu and wiped away the blood dribbling down his chin. "_How the hell did he get so strong he nearly as strong as dad before he went Super Saiyan." _He though Ginyu smirked "Now now saiyan brat did you really think I spent all my time in hell sitting around. I've been training my ass off just so I can destroy you saiyans." He then raised his hand above his head and screamed "Milky cannon." As he aimed his hand at Gohan firing a purple ki blast nailing Gohan in the chest sending him flying out of the tower into a building which collapsed on him.

Ginyu grinned as he surveyed his works "What a shame I didn't even get to use my new upgrades for this fight." He dusts his hands off and he turned around. "Im not dead yet you son of a bitch." Ginyu whirled around only to get nailed in the chest with a ki blast. Ginyu coughed as he stumbled backwards. "_Now my chance_!" thought Gohan as his ki flared around him and he charged. Ginyu couldn't even block as Gohan kicked him in the chin sending him flying into the air. Gohan teleported into the air and elbowed Ginyu in the stomach sending him plummeting to the ground.

Gohan teleported once more and roundhouse kicked Ginyu in the back sending him flying across the room. "_Alright time to finish this!" _Gohan brought his hand together and cried "Ka Mai Ha MAI …HAAA!!!" as he fired the blue wave of Ki nailing Ginyu in the back Ginyu screamed as he was sent though the walls. Gohan breathe deeply as he slumped to the grounds. "Well that takes cares of that now to find Freiza." as he shakily rose to his feet. "Where do you think your going Saiyan?" Gohan froze as he felt a strong killing intent feel the room. He slowly turned around to see Ginyu standing in the hole in the wall and his ki began to rise.

He growled as pieces of his armor on his torso began to crack and break "Im not dead yet saiyan let me show you something that I got from a man by the name of Orochimaru." As the piece of armor on his left part of his chest fell of revealing three commas. Gohan eyes widen "No." he whispered. "Yes, now fell the power of my curse seal lv. 1." Ginyu screamed as his ki rocketed into the air.

Gohan watched as Ginyu skin changed from purple to navy blue, his horns grow longer and curled upward and gained blood red tips Ginyu eyes turned red as his pupil changed into one of a snake. "Now Gohan." Said Ginyu as he crossed his arms over his chest "Lets see how you compare to me now." Gohan narrowed his eyes as he got into a fighting stance.

With Piccolo:

Piccolo growled as he blocked another punch from the bloated pink alien and punched Dordria in the jaw. Stumbling backwards Dodria smirked as he licked the blood dribbling down his lips "I most say im almost impressed that a namek could stand up to me." Piccolo cracked his knuckles as Dordria continued, "But I must say it will be almost as fun killing you as it was to kill that namek village." Piccolo growled "Why you son of a.." as he charged Dodria ready to knock his head off. Dordria scoffed as he caught Piccolo fist with ease. "I lost once Piccolo and I do not plan on letting that happen again." Piccolo eyes widen as three commas appeared on Dordria forehead.

Dordria eyes turned red as he punched Piccolo in the stomach sending him flying into a wall "Your going to die namekian." As the curse seal mutated his body his short stout form change until he was as tall as Piccolo and the spikes on his head grew longer as his skin turned a dark red and his fat were burned away into pure muscles. He grinned as he flexed his muscles "By my hands."

With Vegeta:

Vegeta glared at the alien standing in front f him with long blue hair tied into a ponytail wearing saiyan armor Vegeta clenched his teeth as he growled "Zarbon." The feminine alien smiled "Well well if it isn't Vegeta the saiyan who beat me." Vegeta smirked "You got that right so why don't you step aside and let me thought before I blast you into the millennium" Zarbon hissed in anger as his ki flared around him "You haven't change at all you damn saiyan. You stupid monkeys with your arrogance." He grinned wickedly as his ki turned from blue to violet color.

"Let me tell you something Vegeta before you die. Im going to enjoy wiping that smirk off your face." As his curse seal began to activate changing his hair from blue to white and flowed down his back as his skin a violet color. Vegeta smirked "Now you offer me a challenge. Well fine prepare to die!" as his ki grew and began to clash with Zarbon "**DIE YOU SAIYAN MONKEY**." Zarbon screamed as he charged Vegeta.

With Karuko:

Karuko growled as he ran up the step when he saw a light into the distance "_Hinata_." Karuko thought as he burst into the room and shielded his eyes as they focused on the room. The room was large and in a circle shape with high ceilings. He was standing on a platform that was in a large "C" shape with a platform identical to it on the other side of the room. The most disturbing thing was the platforms in a red blood like substance that split between the platforms in a vertical and horizontal rivers.

Karuko stood in the room when the walls sealed off the stairway and he heard a mocking clapping he looked up to see a dark screen "Well down saiyan monkey I am surprised you got this far." Said a feminine voice Karuko growled "Freiza." As his tails swished erratically feeling the rage coursing though Karuko body. The screen lit up revealing the smirking face of the alien prince "Well Well it seems as if monkeys are smarter that they look. He caught a glance of Karuko fox tales and scoffed "Or should I say foxes in your case." Karuko growled "Where is Hinata you bastard!?"

Freiza tsked "Such improper language and in front of this young lady." as he grabbed something and pulled it in front of the screen. Karuko eyes widen as he saw Hinata frail body her nose was broken and her lips were cut along with a swollen eye. What did you do to her?" Karuko screamed Freiza grinned "Let see I broke her arm, crushed a couple of ribs along with some internal damage she shouldn't even be alive rights now but she managed to hang on. Well for it all for the better the look on your face is priceless and who knows…" As he licked the entire side of Hinata face with his purple tongue causing her to whimper. "I could heal her and turn her into my sex slave." Karuko balled his fist up hard enough to draw blood and roared "Freiza I demand that you face me."

Freiza chuckled "I would but I need to put you to the test to see If your worth wasting my time on." He then snapped his fingers and Karuko steady himself as the ground began to quake. He looked up to see the ceiling opening and a monster fell out and landed in the blood pond. The monster was part lizard part machine It's skin was orange with a blue under belly it had tube that ran the side of it mouth to it back where a large red orb was embedded in it's back. The monster roared as it leered at Karuko.

Freiza smiled "Karuko I would like you to meet my pet the bio-lizard a alien lizard that was created by the tuffles as a weapon to fight the saiyans in the tuffle-saiyan war. Unfortunately, It was too hostile to be used and was terminated. When the planet exploded it somehow survived and scoured space destroying any weak planet in its way. I found it when I was revived and tame it so it would fight for me." Freiza grinned as the monster trashed about waiting for it's master orders. Freiza grinned, "Now saiyan let see how you match up with a tuffle creation. "Bio-lizard attack." Karuko watched and the screen went blank as he saw the monster lunge at him ready to consume its enemy.

Well end of this chapter and also I will break Narutoball Z sagas into different stories so the main story don't become 100 chapters long. Well anyway three of four more chapters of this story is left then we enter the cell and broly saga. Side note Karuko scene was inspired by the Shadow stage from Sonic Adventure 2 battle when Shadow fight Biolizard. My sister was playing that level and I thought hey that a cool monster for Karuko to fight well anyway see you next time.


	23. Freiza Saga pt 4

Hi everybody this is Omni with my next chapter of Narutoball Z. Well the poll on my page which will decide which story I will start on after I finish this.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Dragonball Z.

* * *

In Freiza tower:

Piccolo glared at the pink alien in front of him and sized his opponent up. Piccolo grimaced in this new form Dodoria was as powerful as him. Piccolo took off his cape and turban and threw them to the floor and paid no attention as they made a crater in the ground. He lowered his body into a fighting stance and looked at Dodoria who have yet to make a move. Piccolo quickly went over his plan in his mind "I have to go all out on my attack. I don't know what he can do and I can't risk being caught off guard."

With his plan in mind Piccolo roared as green ki surrounded his body and he attacked. Piccolo got up close to Dodoria and performed a roundhouse kick to his head. Dodoria didn't even flinch as Piccolo heel sunk into his cheek. Piccolo growled and jumped back before charging again. Piccolo unleashed a barrage of punches to Dodoria's stomach who remained completely still. Piccolo began to attack Dodoria from all sides after thirty minutes of non-stop attacks Piccolo jump black and groaned. Dodoria stood there now with a bored expression on his face.

"If your bored this should help you." thought Piccolo as he put his hand together and began to build ki in his palms. When he had enough he extended his arms forward and yelled "LIGHT GRENADE." As the blast of ki nailed Dodoria exploding on contact sending dust flying into the air. Piccolo took deep breath as the smoke began to clear. Piccolo smirked "That should do it." as he turned around and prepared to leave the room and froze when a voice yelled, "Where are you going?"

Piccolo spun around to see a smirking Dodoria who was cracking his knuckles. "Are you done yet?" Piccolo just stared at Dodoria. Dodoria smirked "I'll take that as a yes." Before he disappeared before Piccolo could do anything Dodoria reappeared in front of him and punched him in the gut. Piccolo gasped as blood flow from his mouth and he fell to his knees. Dodoria smirked and kicked Piccolo in the head sending him flying straight into the air.

Dodoria teleported besides Piccolo and brought his hand together and smashed them into Piccolo skull sending him plummeting into the ground creating a crater. Piccolo groaned as he struggle to get up. Dodoria tsked "That was pathetic I thought I would enjoy killing you more but oh well." Dodoria raised his hands above his head and collected ki in his palms. He then threw his arms forward and screamed "Ki Barrage!" as mini ki blast rained down on Piccolo.

Piccolo screamed as he was blasted by the attack Dodoria stopped his attack when smoke rose in the air blocking his opponent from sight. Dodoria sighed as he floated down to the ground "I guess i have to see if your friends will give me more of a challenge." as he turned his back to the crater and started towards the door. "Where do you think your going?' Dodoria spun around to see a battle weary Piccolo standing up glaring at him. Dodoria scowled "Stay down you filthy namek." as he flicked his finger at Piccolo firing a ball of ki at Piccolo. Piccolo dropped his soldier dodging the attack and charged Dodoria.

Dodoria tsked at the namek and raised his hand and began to fire ki blast at Piccolo. Piccolo skillfully dodges the attack by moving from side to side. Dodoria scowled and screamed "Stay still!" as he fired a ki blast at Piccolo feet. Piccolo leaped high into the air and twisted his body so he would end up with his feet touching the roof. Piccolo pressed off of the roof and dived bomb Dodoria. Dodoria roared with outrage as he fired more ki blast only to have Piccolo dodge all of them. Piccolo then landed on the ground in front of Dodoria and smirked. "Why you dirty nam- ugggh!" Dodoria talking was cut off when Piccolo shoved a metal rod he stuck into the back if his sash from the crater into Dodoria mouth.

Piccolo smirked "You were tough Dodoria." as he began to collect ki at the tip of his middle and index finger. "I know that any physical attack on your skin wouldn't hurt you." as he aimed his fingers at the back of Dodoria mouth. He grinned evilly and yelled "But i bet your mouth is as soft as a babies' bottom. Special Beam Cannon!" as the spiral stream of ki erupted from Piccolo's fingers though the back of Dodoria's mouth. Dodoria eyes rolled into the back of his heads as he fell to the ground. Piccolo took in deep breath as he slumped to the ground and examined his wounds. "I hope the others are doing better than I am." as he began to heal.

* * *

With Vegeta:

Vegeta and Zarbon floated in the air exchanging blow for blow neither one giving an inch when Zarbon got a lucky hit and nailed Vegeta in the jaw causing him to reel back. Zarbon continued his assault by punching Vegeta in the stomach he followed that up with an uppercut to the head sending Vegeta flying into the air. Zarbon teleported and raised his hands above his head and brought it down when his attack was stopped Zarbon eyes widen when as Vegeta caught his fist. "Now Zarbon did you really expect it to be that easy." As he shoved Zarbon back a few feet Zarbon scowled "Why you filth saiyan. HOW DARE YOU TOUCH ME!" as he charged Vegeta.

Vegeta smirked as Zarbon got closer and just before Zarbon touched him he teleported. Zarbon eyes widen as he looked for Vegeta. "Your looking for me?" Zarbon spun around to see a smirking Vegeta. Zarbon throw a punch at Vegeta head who moved his head to the side. Zarbon then throw a volley of punches at Vegeta who simply dodged or deflected them. After ten minutes of attacks Zarbon was out of energy while Vegeta stood there.

Vegeta grinned before he charged Zarbon and sunk his knee into his stomach. The air in Zarbon lungs were forced out of his mouth from the hit as he prepared to hit the wall when Vegeta elbowed him in the back of the neck. Zarbon eyes bulged out of his head as pain surged through his body. Vegeta floated back to look at his opponent before he punched Zarbon in the head sending him smashing into the ground. Zarbon groaned as he tried to rise up from the ground. When he looked up at Vegeta before his eyes widen as Vegeta charged him again and slammed his feet into Zarbon's stomach. Zarbon screamed bloody murder as he felt his organ being crushed. Vegeta smirked as he stepped back to look at his work. "You really are pathetic Zarbon." Zarbon remained quiet as blood dribbled from his lips. Vegeta smirked "Well it time to end this." As he grabbed Zarbon ankle and hurled him into the air. Vegeta raised his hands above his head and screamed "Galick Gun." as a stream of purple ki fired from his hands. Zarbon eyes widen as the attack rapidly approached him. "No no NOOOOOO!" screamed Zarbon as the attack connected and blew him to bits.

Vegeta sighed as he slumped to the ground "That's done. Now for Freiza." As he rose to his feet and made his way to the door.

* * *

With Gohan:

Gohan groaned as Ginyu punched him causing him to reel back in pain. Ginyu follow the attack with a roundhouse kick sending Gohan flying into a wall. Gohan groaned as he shook himself trying to get rid of his dizziness. He heard a sigh and turned around and saw Ginyu with a bored look on his face. "Come on you saiyan monkey. I expected a better fight than this." Gohan glared at Ginyu and charged him. Ginyu sighed and step to the side. He then kicks Gohan in the stomach causing Gohan to gasp in pain. Ginyu slams his fist into Gohan back sending him to the ground.

"Come on." Said Ginyu as he stomped on Gohan "Fight me. You wimp give me your best shot." As he grind his foot into Gohan back. Gohan groaned, "_I have to win. I have_ _to help the others against Freiza." _Ginyu sighed as he stomped on Gohan once more. "You're done. I'm out of here." As he turned his back to Gohan. "_I have to win. I am not weak I am strong and I refuse to lose_!!!" Gohan ki began to rise as he stood up.

Ginyu eyes Gohan as blue ki swirled around the half-saiyan. Gohan narrowed his eyes "You are a monster Ginyu if I let you live you'll hurt people and I will not allow." As Gohan ki exploded filling the room. Ginyu raised his arm as he was assaulted by the wave of ki. When the wave of ki grew silent Ginyu looked at Gohan who had a blue outline around his body. Gohan study himself and smiled "It appears as if I still have some of my mystic ki from Elder Kai. It not as strong as it used to be but it will have to do."

Gohan looked at Ginyu and smirked and threw a punch. Ginyu smirked "You must be blind saiyan. That would have never have reached me. Uggh." When a wave of pain erupted from Ginyu stomach and he fell to his knees. Gohan looked at his arm and watched as his ki form a blue fist. Gohan grin and threw another punch. His ki fist stretched out and hit Ginyu in the face sending him flying into a wall.

Gohan smiled as he stretched his fist outward and grabbed Ginyu and said, "Get over here." quoting his favorite Mortal Kombat character. He reeled Ginyu in and smiled. He then delivered a devastating uppercut sending Ginyu into the air. Gohan teleported and unleashed a barrage of punches and Ginyu before hitting him with an axe kick sending him to the ground. Gohan hovered in the air as he pooled his ki into his right fist which began to glow brightly. "Time to end this." As he charged Ginyu and screamed "Mystic Fist." As he slammed his fist into Ginyu stomach and on contact the room exploding into bright light. When the light cleared Gohan looked down at the crater that was created from the attack. He scanned the area for Ginyu ki and when he found none he knew Ginyu was dead.

"Now" said Gohan as he powered down "Time for Freiza." As he took off.

* * *

With Karuko:

Karuko watched as the reptile jaws came at him and raised his hands and grabbed the reptile jaw stopping the attack. Karuko groaned as the monster pressed forward trying to eat him. Then Karuko saw ki begin to pull into the monster jaws "Shit." He said and flipped out of the way and landed behind the monster.

Karuko leaped out of the way of the lizard tail as it swiped for him. Karuko clung to a wall and yelled "Come on you dumb lizard try and hit me." The reptile roared in anger as it opened it mouth and fired a yellow ki ball at Karuko. Karuko jump to the other wall as the creature began firing at him. Karuko leaped and ran across the room before one of the attacks made contact. Karuko groaned as he fell to the ground a little bit charred. Karuko growled "I don't have time for this." as he began to pool chakra into his palm. The creature seeing Karuko standing still lunged for him ready to make him its next meal.

Before the creature could consume Karuko it was stopped by Karuko's tail. The creature wailed as the tails held it at bay. "You hungry." Said Karuko as his chakra formed a ball in his palm "Well eat this. RASENGAN!" as he throws the spiral ball of chakra down the lizard's throat. Karuko let go of the lizard as it stomach began to bulge before it exploded covering the room in green blood and organs.

Karuko wiped the blood from his face and without wasting in time flow straight through the roof of the room. After flying through 5 rooms Karuko arrived in Freiza chambers. Freiza smirked as he looked at Karuko and said "Well if it isn't the saiyan fox. How are you this evening?" Karuko remained silent as Gohan, Piccolo, and Vegeta arrived in the room.

Freiza continued "Aw is the little saiyan upset about what I did to his mate." He laughed and snapped his fingers and two zombie saiyan dragged a beaten Hinata into the room. Karuko tails began to move more feverously but he stayed silent. Freiza scowled still not getting a rise from the saiyan and walked up to him. "Are you mad you saiyan scum. What are you going to do beat me up because I hurt your bitch?" Freiza laughed.

Karuko remained silent and scowled and throw a punch at Karuko's face. Freiza eyes widen as Karuko caught his fist. "Beat you?" Karuko said quietly as he stared at Freiza.' No I'm not going to beat you." As he punched Freiza in the face hard enough it sent him flying across the room. Freiza rose from the ground to see a very angry Karuko with his red ki blazing burning the ground under his feet.

Karuko cocked his fist back and roared "Im going to kill you." as he throw his punch.

* * *

Author note well this wrap up this chapter I hope you all enjoyed it well Gohan powers came from his mystic ki from the buu saga. He still has it except it is on a lesser scale while in this mode he is a bit stronger then normal but is still weaker than a super saiyan. His arm came to me from Devil may cry 4 hero nero devil bringer. Yeah I got the game when it first came out and it is a must play for devil may cry fans. Well I hope to have the next chapter for this story out by the second week of March so see ya. 


	24. sorry

Hi everybody this is omni with a story news update

Hi everybody this is omni with a story news update. IM really sorry to say this but I am going to rewrite Narutoball Z after reading a few chapters I realized the story took a turn off the original storyline that I had in mind and is not the story I wanted it to be. I don't know if it's me turning 15 and my brain finally catching up with me or what but I know I can make this story better. Well I should have the first chapter up by Friday or Saturday (thank god for teacher's workday) and don't worry about damned by my sexiness because I decided to release that chapter along with Narutoball z so you will be getting a double update this weekend.

Please don't kill me

Omni Out


	25. Author Note

Wow, been a while since I done this but hello my readers it is me omni with an author note. I am so sorry for the long vanishing act, but school started back and unfortunately I made an F in my English class for not turning in a project, so I stepped back from a few things and got to work making sure my grades are in check before I head to twelfth grade. So, I stopped writing and stuck to my schoolwork, social life, and video games. Fortunately, I pulled my F to an A and I am holding an A/B report card, made new friends (even got a girlfriend), and platinumed a few games on my ps3. Well, the good news is that now that everything is in order, im heading back to writing. I took some time and I checked over a few stories and now that im older I see that some of my stories are just not heading in a direction I want them to go, so im going to scrap them and restart them.(My main one is Narutoball Z). So, if everything goes in order every story will have a new chapter by March 20 (My birthday so it's kind of a present from me to you.) Also, I will be posting the first chapter for my Naruto crossover story Damned by My Sexiness.  As well as a Harry Potter version that won't include a crossover but is started by Luna tricking Harry to pose for a few racy pictures that is leaked to a few females aka a lot of the females in the HP universe. I also have an idea for two more harry potter one shots where one involves James Potter telling his friend he is still a virgin, saving himself for Lily, which cause Sirius (who will be kinda OOC in this story.) to try and help him get rid of it even if it means trapping James in the castle with all of the girls he sold James to. If nothing happens, this could be the first James/ one sided harem but will end in James/Lily pairing. The other idea is what would happen if Harry was found and adopted by him uncle, Jame's brother Austin (Potter) Powers. Also, I have an idea for a bayonetta/Harry potter crossover if anyones wants it. Final note, I kinda forgot who my beta reader is so if anyone wants it, it's open. Well, I'll see you guy in march.

Omni Out.


End file.
